Black Wings
by KingMaverick
Summary: Shade is the notorious and suave Phantom Thief Eclipse. On the other side, the young prodigy, Inspector Bright is determined to capture the elusive criminal with everything he has. As the days progressed in their school trip, will Bright truly arrest Eclipse? Will Shade know which of the twins does he truly harbor feelings for? And will the twins know Shade's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just a heads up, I based this on D.N Angel but there were some things that I tweaked so that it'll be more flexible in this story (you'll know the difference if you watched the anime mentioned – if not, that's okay too). Hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Shade walked on the third floor of a luxurious hotel. Reflexively, he remembered the building's floor plans, the other possible escape routes and the valuable paintings on the walls. His eyes wandered on the antiques – examining them as he did so onto where it came from and how old it is. The boy didn't bother with the elegant designs of the hallways or even the opulence that comes with it, his only focus were the artworks surrounding it.

' _Jeez, you're not even on a mission,'_ he reminded himself, _'This is a school trip you moron. Now find your room and take the time to relax.'_

He sighed. The job of being a Phantom Thief is exhausting as hell. Every night, his mother would place a warning letter in a museum or some other landmarks and he would steal a particular artifact in the said area. It was a "family tradition" (as his mother told him), passing the name of Eclipse from generations to generations up to him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that stealing and sealing the different artworks has a much deeper meaning than just that. He tried to pester his mother about the real reason why the Phantom thief Eclipse was conceived but she had always found a way to change the subject.

Shade stopped at a room, checked its number and proceeded to turn the key in the door knob. It gave a satisfying "click!" and opened its way to reveal a grandiose room. The ceiling was adorned by a little chandelier, the walls were painted in a light green color and the floor was carpeted in red wool. It has a flat screen TV, a single massage chair and even a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. He looked at the two beds that were occupying the space. Both of it was given a generous amount of white pillows and its mattress was cloud-like in its softness. Shade decided to pick the bed near the balcony – _'If I ever need to go outside in a hurry,'_ and arranged his things in the closet.

When he was finished, he let himself on the balcony to sight-see. His elbows were leaning on the railings as he indulged himself on the beautiful scenery – the beach far ahead with the proud palm trees, the sparkling ocean and the limitless blue sky.

' _It's nice to relax like this once in a while… Besides I really deserve a break, right?'_

His thoughts were disrupted when he eyed the twins on the grounds of the hotel. Instantly, he recognized Rein as she walked side to side with her sister. She was wearing a simple summer dress but that was enough to make him flushed. Then he frowned, _'Get a grip, Shade. She doesn't like you, she likes Eclipse… and even though you could tell her the truth, she'll just get into more trouble because of you,'_ he rebuked himself, _'And I don't want to be yelled at by her older sister.'_

He eyed Fine in her pink blouse and shorts. The sporty twin was laughing at something that her sister said and was captivated at how she could match the beautiful scenery before him. She was even more stunning than the beach or ocean or sky.

Shade stopped himself, _'What are you nuts? You like Rein! Why are you acting as if you like Fine!?'_ he thought, _'You like Rein,'_ he even repeated as if to assure himself.

These past few days he noticed how his unwavering feeling for Rein is in fact wavering because of Fine. There were so many moments when he questioned who he truly likes – his long time crush in the person of the blue-haired girl or the person who had always supported him in the guise of the red-haired twin.

' _Ugh… this is troublesome.'_

Just then, his phone rang. It was his mother and he had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter: We saw Shade got into his assigned room for their school trip and how he was trying to get some relaxation from taking a break from his phantom work as Eclipse. Now, what could the call from his mother be? Side note: The "sharp eyed detective" is the Moon Kingdom's Minister.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"You… did.. what?!" Shade shouted.

On the other side, Moon Malia sighed, "Like I said, I already delivered the warning letter to the Sun Mansion."

"But I'm on a school trip!" he protested.

"Aaaand, a Phantom Thief's work never stops," her mother calmly replied, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be easy for you, considering you're the infamous Eclipse," she even teased.

Shade looked to the east side of the island. From the balcony where he was, he could easily see a huge mansion from one of the mountains – that was the Sun Mansion. His mother really knows no bounds and even found another eye-catching artifact that needs to be stolen.

"You want me to steal Princess Grace's crown?" he asked.

"Yup!"

The violet- haired boy closed his eyes, "You know, Bright's been pretty suspicious of me these past few days. I bet sooner or later he'll know that I'm Eclipse," he said.

"Shade, I know you're too smart to leave a clue like that, especially if its about your identity."

"But what if I slip up?"

"You _never_ slip up."

He gave a sigh – a sign of defeat and said, "Okay, fine."

"Good luck, dear!"

"Babui!" Milky, his little sister, even said.

When he ended the call, his roommate – Auler, came busting in the room. His bluish green hair was messed up and his precious camera dangles on his neck.

"Did you see the news?" he asked, clearly excited.

"What news?" Shade pretended to ask though it was bright as day as to why Auler was giddy.

Auler got the remote and opened the television. It was already on the news channel so he only increased the volume. The screen showed a sharp eyed man with a mustache that was easily identified as the detective who wanted to capture Eclipse for all those years.

"Yes, it's true." He was saying, "Eclipse gave us a warning letter," he said as he showed a piece of paper.

The camera focused on this and in a black cursive handwriting it said:

 _At exactly 12 o' clock midnight,_

 _I'm going to take Princess Grace's crown In the Sun Mansion_

 _Eclipse_

Auler lowered the volume to face his friend, "How lucky am I to discover that Eclipse's next target would be Princess Grace's crown that's located only a hundred meters away from our hotel!" he yelled, "This time for sure, I'm gonna take his picture and will determine who is really behind the mask of the Phantom Thief Eclipse," Auler declared as he fist-pumped in the air.

"I think the teachers won't allow us to go since 12 o' clock is past our curfew," Shade said as he shrugged.

Auler clamped his shoulders, "If there's a will, there's a way," he said as he winked.

Shade just smiled at his friend and slumped on his bed, "Do what you want just don't make any noise from here on out 'cause I'm going to sleep," he said as he closed his eyes. He needed to get some rest if he wanted to stay sharp for his mission… though in his dream, he was in a restless pursuit for someone…

The place was filled with black and white feathers and there was a girl falling into the depths of darkness. He was desperately trying to save her. He needed to catch her because she was his life, she was his key, she was his Sacred Maiden.

But when Shade opened his eyes, he couldn't remember if the color of the girl's hair was blue or red.

* * *

 **Next chapter: We're going to see the twins! How will Rein and Fine react to Eclipse's letter? What are their thoughts about the Phantom Thief?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter: Eclipse just gave the police a warning letter. How will the twins react to this?**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rein was busy choosing her outfit and her sister Fine was just observing her. After they found out that Eclipse will do a grand show on stealing a dead princess's crown, Rein decided to go and try to meet the Phantom thief.

"You know its past curfew hours, right?" Fine said as she eyed the different clothing that was scattered on the floor.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Rein said, "Auler said he has a fool-proof plan to get past the teachers."

Her sister arched her eyebrow, "Fool-proof huh?" she cupped her chin in thought, "I'd rather stay here and eat some snacks but I don't want to leave you alone especially if you're going to see that bastard."

The blue-haired girl flashed her a grateful smile, "Thanks Fine!" then she pouted, "And really! Please don't use the term 'bastard' to describe Eclipse. He's a caring and lovable guy."

"But he really is a bastard! I don't even know where you caught the idea of him being caring and lovable!"

"You just don't know that side of him."

"And you don't know how much of a jerk he is."

Rein sighed, "Can we stop arguing and just help me in choosing an outfit?"

Fine gave her sister a helpless stare, "You know I don't have any taste on those kind of things."

Rein held up two dresses, not hearing her sister's remark, "The dark blue strapless dress or the black mini dress?" she asked.

"You look beautiful in both," Fine said.

"You think so?"

"Definitely. You know half of the boys in the school fall head over heels to you, right?"

Rein blushed in embarrassment, "Um…uh… r-really?"

Her sister laughed, "Yup! And just choose anything there!"

"Hmmm… maybe I'll go with the light blue dress after all," she muttered, "I'm just going to try it.'

"Sure."

When Rein emerged from the bathroom, she was so beautiful. Her hair was laid down and her simple attire brings out her curves. Fine nodded her approval matching it with two thumbs up. Rein grinned and proceeded to choose the best kind of shoe that goes along her dress.

Fine quietly stared at her sister and saw how happy she was. _'If she's this happy with Eclipse, then who am I to stop her?'_ she thought. She despised the Phantom Thief, always bringing her sister into loads of trouble and thinking that all of the girls would fall for him. He's such a playboy… and a heart breaker. That's why she doesn't want Rein to keep her hopes up because she may eventually fall in the pits of rejection and despair. Rein deserves more than that. But she saw how Eclipse looked at her sister and maybe… maybe it'll be alright.

For a moment she remembered Shade and her heart made a jump. The kind and gentle boy that she had always glanced from afar. She knows that Shade likes Rein so she never gathered up the courage to really recognize her feelings for him. Fine determined that Shade was just an interesting person – nothing more and nothing less. However, Rein knew that Fine likes Shade (despite her sister's denial) so she never hinted a drop of interest on him. Besides, Rein's eyes were focused on Eclipse.

Suddenly, there was that nagging feeling again. The idea that goes around and around on Fine's head.

"W-What if… What if we liked the same person, Rein?" she voiced out her feeling.

Her sister stopped, "You mean to say that what if Shade is actually Eclipse, right?"

Fine nodded.

"That's impossible," Rein said, "Eclipse's attitude is far from Shade."

"O-Okay," Fine said but her voice was layered with doubts and anxieties that never left her. Sensing this, Rein moved across the room to face her sister, "They're not the same," she said, "I'm sure of it."

Rein didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

 **Heeeyyy, remember the time in the anime when Fine really found out the Shade was Eclipse? And Rein was totally not trusting Eclipse although Fine was? xD**

 **Next chapter: We're finally gonna see Bright…. In glasses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter: We've seen the twins arguing about Eclipse's personality. Fine has a hunch that maybe Shade is Eclipse but Rein assures her that she's wrong.  
**

 **Note that the detective here is the Moon Minister. He was the one that was interviewed in Chapter 2 and he will be the only detective that will be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

The perimeters of the Sun's Mansion was littered with cops. Every fifteen minutes they would rotate and change their positions to make sure that no area is left unsupervised and they would double check the place just to examine if Eclipse didn't put any traps or set-ups. They eyed the land, the sea and the skies – all of which are valid places where the Phantom thief could be seen.

Some of the cops were situated at the only entry point of the mansion – the huge wooden doors. They were armed with stun guns and night goggles to better view the scene. Earlier that day,they have already locked all of the mansion's windows that Eclipse would use. His only choice was to go through that heavily guarded doors.

 _If_ he does managed to get past that area, the mansion has an advance security system that is automated by the technical team.

In other words, it was one hell of a preparation for capturing the elusive Phantom Thief.

The detective chuckled, "He wouldn't handle this. The victory for this battle is mine," he confidently stated.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice inquired.

The sharp-eyed detective turned around and saw a dark blonde boy with empty caramel eyes. He was greeting him with a smile though the man could tell that it was forced out of sheer politeness. They all knew that Inspector Bright never showed any kind of genuine smile or a drop of feeling towards his subordinates. He was hard and cold. his only language are facts and results. His only resolve is to capture Eclipse.

"Why, I didn't know you'd be here Inspector," the detective said, "I thought you were on a school trip."

"I am. It just so happens that our trip is suspiciously near here," Bright said as he eyed the mansion. His whole demeanour is somewhat off... as if he's always casting out a part of himself. The detective often thought that he has the same aura as Eclipse but he always dismissed this idea.

Bright arranged his eyeglasses and looked at the clock. There were still a couple of minutes left before the designated time.

"Would you think Eclipse would show up in the sky?" the detective asked, attempting to make a small conversation,"He loves showing off his black wings."

"They say those wings are cursed," Bright informed the man.

"Cursed?"

The young inspector nodded, "According to some legend, it was originally an artwork created by a mad man. Eventually he was struck down by the wrath of God for making it so close to a living being. The artwork, still unfinished at that time, was spilt into two in the form of a black and white wing. The black was given for the man who tried to steal the artwork while the white was given to the madman. The wings - the sign of punishment, was passed down by generations since then."

Bright stopped and glanced at the man and gave him a humourless smile,"Quite a story, isn't it?"

"Too far-fetched if you ask me," the detective replied as he gauged the possible origin of the Phantom Thief Eclipse,"Wings as a sign of punishment huh? I can't see the logic behind that."

Bright touched his shoulders as if feeling for something while he gave a distant look on his face, "There was no logic to begin with... It was just a judgement for a failed attempt in creating something not of this world."

As he said this,he felt his back go into a familiar cycle of pain. His breathing shallowed as his sweat felt icy prickling needles on his skin. Bright hugged himself as he tried to suppress the pain.

"Inspector!"

He held up his hand,"He's... coming," Bright gasped as he struggled for air.

"Huh? Who...what are you-"

Just then everything went dark.

 _'We're a product of a failed attempt. Remember that, Eclipse,'_ Bright thought as he felt the pull of his wings responding to its other half.

The lights turned back on but it was all facing the direction of a figure on the highest peak of the Sun Mansion. The young inspector looked up and saw the Phantom Thief.

* * *

 **Yay! So how was it? Any thoughts about the origin of the Black and White Wings? How was Bright's character portrayed in this? I think he was quite cool...I think... HAHAHAHA. [xD]**

 **Next Chapter: The Phantom Thief Eclipse emerges! Shade will start fulfilling his role to steal Princess Grace's crown.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter: The origins of the Black and White Wings were revealed through Inspector Bright and at the end, Eclipse showed up. How will he manage to get in the Sun Mansion and steal the crown?**

* * *

Shade was standing on the pole on one of the roofs of the Sun Mansion. From that height, he could easily see the twins and Auler who were beyond the yellow tape that the police placed beforehand. He internally muttered a _'Damn it'_ and quickly wondered how they escaped their teachers.

' _That doesn't matter,'_ he said to himself, _'Just do your job.'_

He spotted Inspector Bright at one corner who was assessing him. The eyes behind his glasses seemed to watch his every move, trying to anticipate Shade's action and guessing the Phantom Thief's strategy. He always had a feeling that Bright hated _him_ not because he was a criminal and he's a man of justice but because of _his wings_ – wings so similar to the young Inspector, the only difference would be it's pure white color. And Shade often wondered why. _'Why was he so angry? Why does he seem to be trapped? Why does he seem so lonely?'_

The said boy glared at him and Shade steeled himself. He has a hunch that those questions would be answered tonight.

The violet-haired boy allowed the stiffness in his body to go away and let in the flexibility in his arms and wrist. He spread out his night black wings wider and feathers fell down in a slow dream-like descent. He was wearing an attire in all black – leather boots, pants and even his sleeveless shirt with the collar reaching his chin. His whip was at his side and to add that air of mystery, the upper portion of Shade's face was covered with a simple mask.

The crowd gazed at him in awe and he gave himself a big breath before acting out his role. Then, his eyes seemed to change from calm and observant to wild and reckless, his thin tight lips grew into a smirk and his whole demeanor and personality switched. This is the role he had to play for the night – the face and attitude of the Phantom Thief Eclipse.

Bright mentally shut down the pain that was surging throughout his body. With a grunt, he forced himself to straighten his back. It was still throbbing in an effort to release his wings but he was still in control. He was still the master of the White Wings… not the other way around. The young inspector pulled up his eyeglasses to get a better view.

The Phantom Thief was smirking despite of the situation.

"Inspector? Are you alright?" the detective asked after regaining the shock of seeing Eclipse.

"Yes I'm fine," he replied, "More importantly, is everything ready?"

The man nodded as he eyed his officers in the field. Eclipse couldn't get in – there was _no way_ he could get in. they would just him right here, right now.

"My, my," Eclipse started saying as his voice resounded in the open area, "If I'd known that you would prepare this much for me then I should have thought of a grander entrance."

"Eclipse!" the detective yelled through the microphone, "Surrender now or we'll have to capture you by force!"

The Phantom Thief made a laugh, surprising the people below him. It was clearly mocking the detective and was making him feel a bit foolish, "W-What are you laughing about?!"

"Sorry, detective. I think I misheard you! Did you honestly think that I would be captured?"

"Why you little runt!"

Eclipse stared at the sharp-eyed detective from where he was and made a dissatisfying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"So uptight detective!" Eclipse said as he threw a black cloak over his head and then in an enticing voice he added, "Where's the fun?"

When the cloak covered Eclipse, in an instant he was gone. The crowd cheered and the cops panicked. Suddenly, before anyone could react, the cloak became a herd of crows. The birds flew towards the police and made an ear-piercing shriek from their throats. Everyone covered their ears and closed their eyes as they ducked their heads to avoid the crows' beaks and feet.

The moment they opened their eyes, they didn't know the location of the Phantom Thief but Bright was confidently sure where he went. The cloak and crows were just a distraction. When the cloak covered him up earlier and he disappeared, Eclipse just merely hid from everyone's view and when the crows attacked, their screams where loud enough to muffle the breakage of the glass of a window.

Eclipse was already in the Sun Mansion and Bright was already running for the entrance. He wouldn't let the Phantom thief get the crown. The chase is still on.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Eclipse versus Bright! The race to the crown starts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter: Shade is now on his job as Eclipse and he is on the task of stealing Princess Grace's crown. However, Bright has the resolve to beat the Phantom Thief.  
**

* * *

The broken window was another distraction.

Shade knew that sooner or later, Bright would realize that too. But it gave him a couple of minutes to unlock the technical room's window, hack the security system and deactivate every cameras and traps that were laid out before him. So now, he could freely walk on the hallways without encountering some life and death situations. The Phantom Thief easily knew his way even in the darkness and he turned on either left or right in a decided manner if he ever needed to choose. Of course this was because he memorized the Sun Mansion's blueprints beforehand.

Less than a minute later, Shade was already in the room where the crown was held. the circular room was spacious, its walls were carved in curls and shapes that somehow depicted the flowers and wind. The floor was marble and polished that his deep black wings was reflected but the thing that caught his attention was the mural on the ceiling. It was a sun with six rays that looked like petals, its golden color seemed to glow and the details were spot on. Whoever designed the mural was clearly a skilled artist.

The Phantom Thief knew that this is the sun Mansion's emblem, a sign that once held power and nobility for a certain royal family that is now but a distant memory.

His eyes wandered at the center of the room where the crown was enclosed in a glass case. It was made of silver although the color of the jewel on its center was hard to tell. Sometimes it would be a beautiful sky blue but occasionally, it would also be a deep blood red. Shade tried to remember why the jewel was changing its colors but he shrugged it off while focusing on stealing it. The crown glitters even in the dimness of the place and the thief paused for a second to just admire it. Truly, it was a remarkable crown - simple yet it has a certain beauty to it. Finally, after being satisfied that it was the original and that it was not tampered with (in case the police made this another ploy to capture him) Shade lifted the case. He inspected it once more (just to really sure).

Just when he was about to steal it, a bullet went between his fingers and the crown.

The Phantom Thief faced the shooter and he saw Inspector Bright on the other side.

* * *

"Stop," Bright silently ordered.

Eclipse made a smirk, "Oh really? You need to do better than that to convince me not to steal the crown."

The boy raised his gun higher, aiming at the Phantom thief's head, "I said stop."

"Inspector..."

A loud 'bang!' was heard as another bullet was released. The next thing that resounded from the room was the fall of Eclipse's mask on the floor, revealing Shade's shocked face.

"I knew it," Bright spat, "I knew it was you all along," he glared at his classmate.

Shade quickly regained his bearings at what happened. Now, the inspector has the upper hand in the situation. He rapidly thought of all the possible escape routes he could have but all of those were in the premise that he was Eclipse and now all those solutions dissolved in his mind, "Bright..."

"Tell me Shade," he spoke his name like it was poison in his mouth, "What should I do now that I have already revealed the identity of the secretive Phantom Thief Eclipse? Should I arrest you..." he gripped his hold on his gun, "Or shall we end the endless misery of the Black and White Wings once and for all?"

Shade gave him a serious look. The fake bravado he put up as Eclipse was now gone and he stood on his ground as he calmly said, "Don't do that. Killing me won't solve anything. You'll just pass the burden on the next successors."

"Then let them have it," Bright said in a dead whisper, "I'm so tired with this curse... I'm so tired of living."

"There's a reason for you out there! You just have to-"

"You don't understand Shade. You were brought into this world thinking that your black wings are a blessing. Our family bears more that just the white wings..."

Bright's words were like stone - unmoving and without a drop of feeling but his eyes behind his glasses gave away the hatred for the wings, anger for his life, and exhaustion for "living." Who wouldn't be after growing up in the curse especially if it had been brought upon by your useless ancestor. Bright has always been trapped, alone and miserable. He never truly experienced freedom or happiness. He tried to have those things, tried faking his perception by ignoring his wings but it will be always be there. It will be forever this way. And how he hated Eclipse - no, how he despised Shade for having that "normal life" that he yearned for. It may be selfish and one-sided but he doesn't have anyone to confide to. He has no one to ask things like _'How to be happy? What is it like to fall in love?'_ and the likes. He has no one... no one... no one... no one... No one but himself and his damn cursed wings.

Suddenly, he screamed in pain and dropped his weapon. Shade stood in horror as Bright's white wings struggled to get out - as it tried to take hold of its master.

It was devouring him.

"Bright!" he shouted, unable to do anything as the young inspector wailed in agony. He reached out his hand in an effort to save him but he never made it because a blinding white light surrounded them.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Where did that light come from? And what could be the role of the twins in this chaos?**


	7. Chapter 7: Extras

**This is a sorry attempt to lighten up the things from the previous chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this little filler. This chapter is dedicated to Tsukitaiyoo and tinker3bellz1 for always leaving a comment on every chapter. I can't say it enough but I'm really grateful for the two of you and all of the readers of this story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

(This is a week before the school trip.)

Day 1: CLINIC

Shade opened the door to the school's clinic and was surprised to see Rein there.

"Hey…" he managed to say.

"Oh, Shade!" she smiled at him, "Here for the check-up as well?"

The students needed to have a medical certificate signed by the clinic to make sure they are healthy enough to join. This was the last day to pass the said requirement.

Shade nodded.

"Eh? Why are you just checking up now?"

"I had to so some job," he partially lied, "So I delayed this until I realized that this would be the last day."

"Ohh… You did mention having a night shift at your work. What was it again?"

Shade quickly grasped an answer before he could slip up, "It's just a family business."

Rein wanted to ask more so he inquired, "And you? Why are you just checking up now?"

She giggled, "I forgot! Lione just told me today after our remedial."

"I see," Shade said.

Suddenly he realized they were the only ones in the room. A girl and a boy, alone in a room.

He coughed, "Where's the nurse?"

"I'm not sure… I came here and the nurse left telling me she would come back."

Shade hoped that the universe wouldn't conspire a cliché scenario where the nurse would think that they were messing around. Just then, the doors opened and the nurse came in.

She stopped, looked at them and smiled teasingly. Well, so much for the universe and all that.

"You have such a caring boyfriend!" the nurse gushed, "He even went here to look after you."

Rein and Shade was dumbfounded.

"What? No. He's just a classmate," Rein said.

"Oh sure he is. Every couple started somewhere and he started out as your classmate. You know, that thing when he just glanced you from afar and then you realize you really love him."

Shade could relate to the 'glancing from afar' part but unfortunately the last statement was just wishful thinking.

"Wait a minute!" Rein protested, ready to defend them in this awkward situation, "I just said – "

"Let's check you up already, honey. So you two lovebirds have your date," the nurse said as she pulled Rein.

In that whole session, the good-natured nurse thought that Rein and Shade were a couple. They never convinced her that it was otherwise.

* * *

Day 2: SANCTUARY

Bright was quietly reading a book on a bench far from the main building of their school. The sunshine, the ambiance and even the sweet chirping of the birds can't penetrate to his cold wall.

Out of nowhere, a music spread throughout the place. It even caught Bright's attention. He immediately knew that his fellow schoolmate, Noche, was playing the solo violin piece. The piece was calm and unhurried – a perfect rhythm for a slow dance.

Bright's finger was tapping on the side of the book as the music continued to surround him.

For a moment, he let his cold wall fall and eventually he stopped reading to emerge himself to Noche's special music. For a moment, he let himself dream. Bright had always had an inclination to music but he knew that if he tried to take up an instrument, it would only produce such sad tones. He didn't want that. The blonde boy gave himself few things to wonder and one of them is this. Music. Bright has this unreasonable urge to sway to the rhythm.

 _To dance._

He formed a small smile as he reflected his old self when he was embarrassed of wanting to dance. But who would know? No one would. Nobody gave him the attention to get himself the right to be embarrassed by his little delusions. Now, it serves as an amusing idea in his usually calculating mind.

' _Would it hurt to really dance for once?'_ he thought as he stood up, _'But I need a partner for this.'_

The idea depressed him. He was alone once again and notion of finding a dance partner now seemed pathetic for him.

With a sigh, he placed his cold wall back where it was. The sunshine was blocked and now, even the music was not heard. At least, for a moment he thought that he had found his sanctuary.

But that was all he had – nothing but a moment.

What Bright didn't know is that if he tried, he would have had the chance to find the dance partner he wanted.

* * *

Day 3: FIRST AID

Today, the class was learning to do first aid in case they encountered some situations in their upcoming school trip. Everyone was paired up and of course, the twins were partners.

Rein desperately tried to listen as the teacher instructed how to support a broken arm. She wrapped the bandage around Fine's arm mercilessly and slung it around her neck.

"Are you sure that's the right procedure?" Fine said as she choked.

"Yes?"

"Why is it a question?"

"Then no… I don't know what I'm doing," Rein admitted, "But let me handle this."

The blue-haired girl covered her sister's face with white bandages, muffling Fine's protest.

"Re – mhmmm! Wha – mhmm!"

"Stay still! I can't do it if you wiggle like that!"

But Fine continued to move and in the process bumped into Rein. The two crashed on the floor with the bandages all over them and their classmates burst into laughter. The twins didn't learn a single thing from that class.

* * *

Day 4: ECLIPSE

"What do you think of him?" Lione asked that day.

"Him?" Sophie inquired.

"Who?" Mirlo asked.

"Well, _him._ The Phantom thief Eclipse," Lione clarified as they passed a café.

"Hmmm…" Sophie pondered.

"I think he's quite… alright, I guess," Mirlo answered.

"That's it?" Lione asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Hmmm…" Sophie said as she turned her eyes upward and tried to think of a suitable response.

Mirlo gave Lione a look, "I do have a problem with his attire. It's all black and it hurts my eyes."

"That's the artist speaking," Lione said, "What I meant is what do you think of Eclipse as a … as a man."

"Well, that's a shame," Sophie finally said, "You both know Mirlo and I don't waste our time on those kind of things."

Mirlo and Lione was momentarily shocked that their friend said something sensible.

"T-that's true…" Lione said, "I just thought that maybe… maybe he's gay."

From a distance, Shade flinched. He was behind the three girls and had heard everything they said. It wasn't rude; it's just that he has sharp ears that are quite handy in his job. It was also not courteous to eavesdrop but now that he's gone this far, he needs to know what they're going to say next. He needs to bring back Eclipse's reputation.

"Gay? What made you thought of that?" Sophie asked, curiousity in her eyes.

"I think he and Bright might have a relationship…"

' _We don't even have a relationship!'_ Shade shouted in his mind.

"They'd be a cute couple if that's true," Mirlo commented and Shade just couldn't believe in what he was hearing. Other girls would swoon over Eclipse while these three is pairing him up with the person who hated his guts.

He was debating whether to keep quiet or to stop the conversation when Bright showed up. He was waiting at the crossroads for the light to turn green and when he saw the three girls he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Lione and her friends stood beside Bright with so much awkwardness and silence. Shade was at their far back. When the lights finally turned green to indicate that its safe to cross now, Bright spoke in a lethal whisper: "I have no such interest in Eclipse."

The trio froze in where they were standing. He looked at them each on the eye and said, "I just wanted to clarify that." With that statement, he went on his way. Lione and Mirlo quickly regretted their actions and they were running circles in their mind.

' _How unlady like!'_ they thought as they scolded themselves. However, Sophie just waved at the boy and shouted: "You might never know but thanks for the information anyway! Have a safe trip back home!"

* * *

Day 5: TUTOR

Rein calmly approached the boy. She rehearsed what she wanted to say and was convinced that it was enough.

"Hello," Rein started.

Bright looked up to her. In a second, she saw that he was surprised but then he turned up that wall again.

' _It's a shame actually,_ 'Rein thought, _'He has lovely eyes.'_

"What is it?" he asked. His tone was implying something else. It was more like, ' _Leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered._ '

Rein gulped, "You see… I have this test … a make-up test at the end of the week and I was wondering if you could tutor me?"

Bright raised an eyebrow, "Why me? Surely, I'm not your first choice, right?"

Rein wished that Bright wasn't so smart and calculating. She started, "Well, Fine already got Auler and I can't think of someone else."

"There's Shade," he reminded her.

"I don't want to bother him since he helps in their family business every night."

"But it's alright to bother me?"

"No… it's just… okay, fine. If you don't want to help, it's okay. Thanks anyway for hearing my request."

She was about to leave when a hand gripped her wrist. It was cold. The kind of cold that's sad. The kind of cold that tells her that this boy doesn't depend on anyone. Or he doesn't have anyone to depend t.

Rein turned around and Bright quickly pulled off his hand.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you."

"Is that a yes?" she excitingly asked. Rein was actually bouncing on her place.

And perhaps for the first time, Bright smiled. It was small and awkward but cute. Most of all, it wasn't fake.

"Hey, you just smiled."

Bright frowned, "I did not."

"You did and now you're going to help me ace my test!" Rein said as she sat beside Bright and took out her books and notes, "By the way… I'm a slow learner… You may have some trouble in dealing with me."

"Not as hard as capturing Eclipse," Bright stated and then paused when he realized what he said, "I'm sorry. I know you like him…"

Rein patted him, "It's okay. Eclipse won't be caught. Now first off – algebra!"

Within hours, Rein finally understood concepts and lessons easily. She knew how to solve, what to memorize and was even given tips on how to conquer trick questions.

But what surprised her was what she learned not on the subjects but on Bright. He was earnest, trying the best that he could to help her in her studies and Rein knew that this is Bright's core. No matter how cold he mat seem, he has the heart to pursue a goal he wants – whether that would be arresting Eclipse, tutor her or something else.

Rein had a funny thought of Bright being a prince (he has the looks to be so) in a kingdom. But he was controlled by an evil power that she called Black Crystal (the name just stuck in her head) yet even then, he thought he was doing it for everyone's happiness. He was trying all his might to make everyone happy and Rein appreciated that. She saw Bright in a new perspective.

"What are you giggling for?" Bright asked.

"Nothing in particular," she eyed him. That evil power she imagined in her daydreams…

"Do you have a Black Crystal in your heart?"

Bright looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's like… do you have anything that's holding you down?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Uhmm.. uh…" Why indeed? She was just about to shrug it off when he muttered something.

"White Wings."

"Huh?"

"The White Wings are holding me down," he whispered.

"Bright?" Rein touched his shoulder.

"Yeah… I-I'm alright."

He definitely wasn't but Rein said, "Okay…"

"Do you understand the lessons now?"

"Yup! Thanks a lot! I promise to repay you back!" And Rein was determined to do so.

* * *

Day 6: DANCING STATUE

Auler always went to the Jewel Museum when he has a chance. it was called that way because it collects various types of jewelries all over the world but there was an art section as well. He would always be at the farthest back of the museum where there were only a few people because the dancing statue was located there.

He didn't know who made the Dancing Statue, he didn't even know the history of that masterpiece but he did know it was beautiful.

No, _she_ was beautiful.

The Dancing Statue is a girl with a thick messy hair and upturned eyes that make her facial expression look a bit arrogant. Despite this impression, she was quite small. She is positioned in a ballerina pose and whenever the clock struck six in the evening, a music would resonate in its stand and the statue would turn.

' _Like a music box'_ Auler thought when he first saw the statue's dance. _'Just without the box.'_

From that day onwards, he would go and see the statue. He would arrive in five thirty and would stay there until it was seven. He would finish the statue's thirty minutes of turning and shifting of its arms and legs. For the remaining time, he would just sit there and actually talk to the statue.

Yes, it was quite insane yet Auler cannot help but just pour out his emotions and stress even when he was conversing to a nonliving thing. At the beginning, it was just an outpour of frustration (and some curses) for not taking a photograph of Eclipse and then he realized that it became a daily routine.

"…And by next week, we'll be having a school trip so I won't be here. I wonder if Eclipse's gonna show up?"

Of course, the statue couldn't reply.

"You know what, I think you're sick of hearing me talk about Eclipse all the time," he stated.

Auler thought for a moment, "I know! I could tell you what I've been thinking on how you would look like. Yes, I know how you actually look like but with colors."

He pointed at her hair, "Your hair would be golden like the sun," he moved his finger a bit lower, "your eyes would be deep green. The rest, I don't know. Your dress could be white, I guess."

Auler sighed, "Altezza," he breath the statue's name, "Thanks for always hearing my ranting and silly stories but one thing that I truly wish… is that you would be real."

Auler laughed at his declaration, "It' hilarious, right? Me, wishing that you could become a real person. I know a Greek myth that it did come true to one person but that's it. A myth. A fairytale. It's not real…"

He touched Altezza's stone hands. It was hard and cold. Just as one would expect from a statue, "You're not real…but you exist."

The boy picked up his bag and stared at Altezza once again, "Ah, forget what I said. I'm just wishing for a more practical thing. I hope a male dancer would be made for you. Someone to be your partner and companion in this dreary place."

Auler stepped out of the room, "See you gain!"

Altezza didn't reply though she ached to say something back in return.

* * *

Day 7: WATER BOTTLE

"Good work!" the team shouted as they ended their training for that day. Fine, their star player was already cleaning up as her fellow team-mates got their bags to go to the showers.

"Let me help you," a junior offered.

Fine waved her hand, "It's alright. Just go ahead. I'll be finished in no time."

"Don't you have a school trip tomorrow? You need to go home so you can prepare on your belongings."

"I'll think of that later and besides I'm waiting for my sister."

The junior nodded, "I'll be going then."

"Sure. Be careful on your way home!" Fine shouted.

A few minutes later, she already placed back their equipments in the storage room and went to the showers. Fine took a quick bath after that and when she emerged with a set of new clothes, she took her bicycle and went to the place where she and Rein was supposed to meet up. She sat on a bench and suddenly wanted a bottle of water.

Like magic, a base of a bottled water was pressed against her cheek. She took it and looked behind her, expecting to see her sister. instead, Shade was there.

"Good work," he said.

"Thanks..." she weighed her question as she rolled the bottle in her hands, "You were watching?"

"Yeah. I can see you from the window in the teacher's office."

"Why are you there? I mean, why are you still here in school?"

"I was called to help our adviser sort out the student's profile for the trip."

"Ah... I see. Still the ever helpful boy that everyone depends on," she commented as she smiled at him.

Shade was momentarily at loss and then he coughed, "How about you? Why are you still here? Isn't your training over?"

"I'm waiting for Rein to finish her make-up tests."

"Don't you have one too?"

"I took the early schedule since I have club activities."

"Ah..."

A comfortable silence passed between them. The sunset was casting out orange and yellow hues in the place but Shade noticed that Fine seemed to radiate even more. She looked tired and sleepy yet the glow in her eyes never left.

Fine took a sip from the water bottle he gave her. Shade followed the water's path from her parched mouth and to her throat. Some liquid left and wandered down from her neck to her chest. To make matters even worse, a wind arrived to blow Fine's scent to him. He was being light headed and he had to pick up his will and dignity to look to the opposite direction.

The girl gasped in refreshment, "That was all I needed!" she offered the bottle to Shade, "Do you want some?" she asked because for Fine, water is just like food. Its appropriate to offer Shade since he was the one who even had the time to give her this. And besides, while she was drinking, Shade was looking at her in a strange manner. Fine thought it must be because he was thirsty too.

"No thanks," Shade politely declined.

Fine nodded and checked the time, "I wonder when will Rein arrive? The tests should be over now."

As if just by saying her name could summon her, Rein ran towards her twin and embraced her.

"Fine! I think I'm going to pass!"

"I wish I had your confidence," her sister said.

"Don't worry! We'll both ace the test!"

Shade smiled at them and passed a silent goodbye to Fine when their eyes met.

He was about to properly state his farewell when Fine suggested this: "Hey, since we're all here, why not go to that ice cream parlour to celebrate?"

"That'd be great!" Rein agreed, "It'll be like a little party before the school trip!"

Shade had no room to say no after he was pinned down by the twins. When Fine and Rein decided something together, they would not stop until it will be fulfilled. So the three of them was already walking towards the gates of their campus when Rein spotted a certain blonde boy.

"Bright!" she called.

The boy looked up but the caller was already in front of him.

"Why don't you come with us?" Rein offered, "We're going to the ice cream parlour."

"No. I'll be just in your way."

"No you won't" Rein said, surprised, "It'll also be a form of thanks since you help me a lot for my test."

Bright wasn't sure. He wanted to turn down the offer but her sea green eyes were pleading like a child.

"We would love to have you," Fine said when she felt Bright's uneasiness, "Wouldn't we, Shade?"

"Yeah," Shade said as he offered the boy a smile, "Hang out with us."

"Please?" Rein said, "Pretty, pretty please with lots of sprinkles on top?"

Bright looked down as he considered the offer. He remembered a joke being passed around in the classroom that when the twins decided on something, they would not be refused so a heartbeat later he said, "Sure."

"Yay!" the twins said as they clapped their hands in success. Even Bright cannot resist the twin's charms. Or maybe they were just really lucky today.

The four went to the ice cream parlour side by side in the setting sun.

* * *

 **Gosh, it was so hilarious when I made Day 4. I didn't expect that it would shift on that side. It's like betraying the fandom (lol). Is there any ShadexBright out there? *silence* None? Still, I really want to develop Shade and Bright's complicated relationship in a friendlier note (because as of now, Bright wants to bite Shade's head off). Also, I just gave a huge hint on what could be Eclipse's next target after stealing the crown (yup, it's Altezza. xD).**

 **So what was your favorite day? I hope you were entertained by this extra scenes. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter: Bright found out that Shade is Eclipse. Soon after the reveal, a blinding white light surrounded them.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

The police was in chaos. The sharp-eyed detective tried to follow Bright after he chased Eclipse in the mansion but the doors mysteriously locked on the inside once the young inspector got in. Apparently, the Phantom thief also disabled the cameras so they have no idea what's going on inside or if Eclipse successfully managed to get Princess Grace's crown. On the other hand, the crowd went ballistic and tried to go closer to the mansion to hopefully see the thief again. Auler was one of them. He pushed and shoved all his might but the police's line of defense was hard to break. He went to the twins who were safely situated at the back. The boy was panting and sweating from the effort.

"No use. I can't get in," he said.

"Really?" Rein asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah…"

Fine clamped their shoulders, "Oh come on guys. This won't be the last time that Eclipse will steal an artifact. He'll show up again and when that time comes, you two will have the chance to personally meet him," she consoled.

"I guess you're right…" her sister said as she eyed her light blue dress.

Auler gave Fine a sad smile, "Okay, sure. I'll give up… for now."

The red haired girl nodded and then she asked, "I'm just curious here… but do you know anything about Princess Grace and the Sun Mansion?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Auler inquired.

"That symbol," she said as she pointed the sun with six petal-like rays on the doors, "Just seemed familiar."

"I have that nagging feeling too," Rein said.

"Well, maybe because you encountered that symbol in some history textbook? It's just a sign for a royal family in the olden days. Their kingdom's culture was influenced by the blessings that the sun gave and Princess Grace is their heroine that saved them from the darkness," Auler explained.

"It kind of rings a bell," Rein said as she put her palm on her cheek to think, "Maybe we did read it in some book."

Fine shook her head, "Ah! Thinking about it just makes my stomach growl! Let's just head back to the hotel and eat without the teachers noticing that we left."

Rein giggled, "Yeah sure, let's do that."

Just when they were about to leave, a blinding white light flashed inside the mansion. Everyone covered their eyes.

"What was that?!" Auler said when his eyes finally adjusted. He turned around and saw that the twins collapsed.

"Fine! Rein!" he yelled.

* * *

Shade had his mask back when he realized he was no longer in the Sun Mansion. The place was covered in a thick fog and he had to squint his eyes to better see where he was. The blinding light transported him here in this place.

He had encountered this kind of scenarios in the past. It was possible that the crown was responsible for this – a piece of memory from its previous holder or its owner itself was presenting this illusion.

He continued to walk in a calm and systematic way – trying to gauge what direction he was in and finding some sort of clue to break this fake reality. If he could do that, then he can be assured that he together with Bright, would be safe from harm.

"There's too much fog… I can't see," he muttered self-consciously. The place was too quiet and he can't hear anything other than his breathing, "Maybe if I open my wings and flapped them hard enough, the fog would disappear."

Shade opened his night black wings and it caught some of the moon's faint light causing the said wings to have some silver streaks in some areas. With a grunt, he moved his wings in an effective manner that the fog did move. However, for some odd reason, it only got thicker and Shade had to stop because his solution just seemed to add his problem.

"if there's no way through, then I'm going up," he decided as he ascended to the sky.

At first, Shade thought that his effort was futile because as he went upwards, the fog was still enveloping him in their cold and stagnant embrace but then he found the sky and he felt relief washing through his veins.

The night skies were like a second home to the Phantom thief. The clouds wrapped his body for stealth, the stars twinkling eyes watching hi and the moon… For as long as he could remember, Shade had always had this connection to the moon. When he would be on a mission, he would always find himself staring at it and determine which phase is it.

Now, it was a crescent moon and his mind tugged him in an old memory of a distant past. He shook it off and whispered, "Must be a past life," and forced himself to look away to glance the area below him.

Not surprisingly, the place was full of fog and a few roofs jutted out from it. Just when he was planning on what to do next, a light sparked, then another and another. It went on a straight path leading to who knows where. Shade gave himself some minute to think of another option but in the end, he followed the strange lights. For even in the darkness, they shine like a sun – a sun with six petal-like rays.

* * *

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

Fine's wooden heels resounded as she ran around the courtyard of the Sun Mansion. Well, at least it _looks_ like the Sun Mansion from where she was just a minute ago but something feels off. First, it was dark. It was pitch dark except for the stars and crescent moon that barely lights up the place. Second, the air was heavy and humid. She could see a thick blanket of fog from the far east but even this seemed eerie… It's as if time went still. Lastly, there were no people – no police, no crowd, and even no Rein.

' _Rein!'_ Fine desperately thought. She didn't know what happened when she saw the blinding white light but she needed to find her sister.

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

Her wooden heels continued their fast pace but after a while, she noticed that she was going around in circles. Fine would run, only to find out that she would be standing on the same place she left five minutes ago. She stopped and when she did, Fine finally realized that she was the only one in the deserted courtyard and even though she tried to be brave for once, her heart was already gripped with fear.

And then she saw a figure on the horizon. It was a thing with big wings, rushing towards her direction. All at once her body froze. Terror in the most unlikely level clamped her down as her body shook and trembled. Fine didn't know if she was still breathing. And then the figure descended and began t walk towards her.

Any girl with the right mind would do what Fine did next. She ran. She ran as fast as she could to get away from what that thing is. The red haired girl pushed herself to her limit as she weaved through the darkness. But then it touched her wrist and she began to shout.

"Geez! Calm down!" the thing yelled.

She opened her eyes and as she did, a miniature sun with six petal like rays floated above her. And then Fine saw what – or rather – who was the thing with huge wings. It was that bastard Eclipse. For the first time in her life, she was grateful – actually grateful that Eclipse was there.

"T-T-T-Thanks," she said as her lips continued to quiver involuntarily. The fear was slowly ebbing away from her system but she was still unable to control the trembling of her body.

Eclipse seemed to notice this because he didn't pull his hand away from her wrist but instead guided her in a less scary part of the area. There, Fine sat for a minute, trying to regain both her dignity and composure as the Phantom thief wisely kept his mouth shut.

Fine exhaled, stood up and faced Eclipse, "Thank you," she properly said after a while.

The boy curled his lips in an annoyingly handsome smile, "Hey, saving a damsel in distress is part of my job."

Fine was already regretting her act of gratitude, "Oh it is? Well, I guess you're the one who bought me here in the first place and I swear if Rein is in trouble I'll be shoving that face of yours in –"

"Woah there! First, I didn't bought you here. Why would I even want you to be here? I blame the crown for that. And second, your sister is alright… probably."

"Probably?"

"Yeah. Probably."

Fine eyed Eclipse, "Well…?"

"What?" the thief asked.

"I thought saving a damsel in distress is part of your job. Then go and find my sister now!" she demanded.

"Hold on a sec. I'm trying to figure out something…"

"You could do that while finding Rein!"

"Rein…" Eclipse muttered thoughtfully.

"Yes. Rein. The blue haired girl who also happens to be my twin and if you don't find her now. I'll drag you to do it."

Shade ignored Fine's threat but it was a good motivation to quickly assess what was happening – on why he, together with Bright and the twins got caught up in the white light. He knew one thing and that this is because of the crown… but why? Why would the crown do that? No… the question is 'Why would Princess Grace do that?'

' _Princess Grace.'_

Suddenly, something struck his mind.

"In the legends, Princess Grace was given two titles," he said out loud.

Fine gave him a blank look.

"She was known as Flameheart to her enemies and Oceanheart to her friends."

"And this information is useful in what sense?"

"I don't know but it fits the puzzle. You're representing Princess Grace's first title: Flameheart. The burning rage she has for her enemies. And I bet that Rein holds Princess Grace's second title: Oceanheart. The gentle sea like presence she has for her friends."

"Wow. It does sound right!" Fin said, "Because I do acknowledge you as my enemy Eclipse!"

The boy raised his eyebrow, "I know. But that means Rein is with him."

"Who?"

"Someone who is deemed as a friend." Shade said, _'And that would be Bright,'_ he added in his thoughts.

Shade scanned the skies, hoping to see the sun with six petal like rays again to locate Rein just as he located Fine but the lights didn't appear. He sighed, _'This is going to be tougher.'_

"Come on, we're finding your sister," he declared.

"Finally!" Fine said as she started to walk.

"Hey! Finding her through the skies would be much faster right?"

"What?"

But before Fine could protest, Eclipse scooped her up and started to fly. The girl had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and move her head to his chest. She could her the thief's heart thumping in an irregular beat and surprisingly, this sound soothed her. For the second time, Eclipse managed to calm down her fears and Fine thought about how could he do that to her. She thought of the reasons and she came up with none. If she just listened to her own heart, she would know the answer to her questions.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Find out where the master of the White Wings went and how he would encounter Oceanheart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter: Fine has encountered Eclipse. The thief on the other hand, has remembered about Princess Grace…**

* * *

Chapter 9:

' _Princess Grace was given two titles: Flameheart to her enemies and Oceanheart to her friends'_ Bright silently thought, _'Her crown was then patterned with her title where the jewel in the middle would shift its color from blue to red.'_

The inspector frowned, _'So what's the way to leave this fake reality? What's in Princess Grace's mind and she placed us here?'_ Bright was processing every variable that led to this event. He backtracked his steps from the moment Eclipse or rather Shade appeared. If anything was amiss, he didn't notice it… not until the blinding white light shrouded him.

He was obviously in an abandoned town, the kind in the olden days where the structures of each building is made of wood and stone. The area he was in was the market area because of the line of shops at the edge of the cobblestone streets. Each shop showed their products – food, flowers, and weapons. It was all in display and it gave them the individuality and uniqueness from each other. Bright passed by and never turned his head on them because he was busy thinking.

' _I need Shade's help… If we were dragged in here together then its logical to assume that we need to help each other to get out. I need his help… and that means I need to overlook my anger towards our curse.'_

With that, he faced himself on a shop with a glass window. Bright was just preparing his emotional state – maybe do some steady breathing but when he saw himself, he froze.

"What the – "

His whole attire changed. Bright as wearing a cream colored long sleeves, white pants and brown leather boots. Moreover he has a mask that was covering half of his face; his glasses were nowhere to be seen. But the thing that made his mind go blank were the objects behind him. His misfortunate white wings. With a shaky hand, he touched his right wing. He was fine… he felt no pain, no struggle to control.

He didn't know what emotion that was surging in his body. Relief? Confusion? Gratitude? Disgust? All he knew was that this was the doing of Princess Grace and he was baffled as to what is the purpose of this.

As if sensing his distress, a clue appeared. The sun with six petal like rays showed and one by one they led him to the central part of the village. Bright walked in his usual calm and confident manner but it was obvious that he was not accustomed with having his wings. The inspector's mind was divided into two as he followed the little suns – one was trying to observe his surroundings and the other one was itching to destroy his wings – the kind of destruction where it would be rendered useless. But he needed to stay focus on the task before him.

When he arrived at the central part of the village, Bright noticed a middle-sized clock tower. It was large enough to surpass the cottages and other buildings but small enough compared to the hills beyond the place. In the darkness, he could barely see its design but he was fairly sure that the color of the clock tower was an ancient hued brown. However, its hands were not moving. It was struck on the midnight hour.

Bright looked around and tried to make sense as to why he was led there. He didn't need to look further because on the opposite side, a certain blue haired girl was casually strolling the place.

* * *

Unlike her sister, Rein was more adventurous. She's not easily scared by some unexplained event, she never let the panic and fear seize her and to some extent, she even considers such experiences as fun challenges to overcome. Maybe that's why she's so hooked to Eclipse and maybe that's why even after finding herself in an odd place, she was firm and calm. If it were her, Rein would gladly explore the village however she needed to find Fine. She knows how her sister can react given with this kind of situation so she hurriedly scanned through the streets (occasionally stopping in some dress shops).

Her quest to find Fine has led her to the central part of town where a clock tower resided. As she took a step in that place, she immediately felt that she was being watched but not in a hostile way. Whoever was watching her was cautious and undecided. To Rein, she felt that the person was being shy so instead of looking for Fine somewhere else, she decided to stay there for a little while. Maybe that person will come to her eventually.

All the logical explanations were thrown out in the window as Rein decided that this person is in need of help just like her. They could sort out things together if the fates willed it.

Some minutes passed and the person who was watching her shows no signs of moving. Rein was just about to call a "Hello" when the rain started pouring. She hugged herself to keep the warmth as she scolded her mind as to why she decided to wear a dress. Rein was ready to run to the nearest shade when a set of wings enveloped her.

"Eclipse!" she happily exclaimed as she turned around.

It was not Eclipse that was facing her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," the boy said, "And I'm also sorry for putting my wings around you because I don't have any garment to lend you," he explained.

Somehow Rein felt that she knows this young man with white wings… she just couldn't figure out who.

So instead of the classic question "Who are you?" she asked this: "Do I know you?"

"No. I don't think you know me," he replied as he continued to cover Rein within the confines of his wings.

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Hmmm…" Rein muttered as she eyed his face. His mask was concealing half of his features but she knew she had seen those eyes before… Those breath-taking beautiful eyes yet devoid of any light… She observed him as she tried to think of a person and one came to mind.

The girl gave him a faint smile, "If you say that I don't know you then it is so. Nobody would ever know you if you keep your distance away," she said.

Bright was speechless.

"Oh come on!" Rein said as she playfully punched his chest, "You weren't even trying! Anyone would have guessed who you are!"

The master of the White Wings suddenly gripped Rein's hand that was resting on his chest, "Please, keep this to yourself. Let this be a secret among the two of us."

For some reasons, Rein's face heated up but when she saw how serious Bright was, she realized how important this is.

"Okay… then it's a secret just among the two of us," she vowed, "And since you obviously don't want to talk about your wings that are awfully familiar to Eclipse's then I'm not going to mention it."

"Thank you."

"But there is a price for keeping that secret."

"There is?"

Rein nodded as she gave him a concerned look, "If the pain is too much to bear… you could call me. After all, it is a secret among the two of us. It's not only yours but ours."

"Call you? Ours? What right do you have in my life?"

"Your friend."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Wow."

Rein stuck her tongue out, "It's a take it and deal with it bargain. I already thought of you as my friend a long time ago but this is just making it official since you're in debt to me now."

"No."

"Oh Bright," Rein pleaded, "Drop with the cold shoulder already. It really doesn't suit you. I bet you're actually a goody two shoes prince on the inside."

"I'll take that as an insult."

"It's an encouragement to develop your personality and to make you smile more," Rein explained, "Besides, I'm looking forward to the day that you'll finally be able to be yourself."

Bright stared at Rein. His face plastered with some unexplained expression. Again, he didn't know what feeling was conquering his heart. Incredulous? Grateful? Surprised? Amazed? Maybe it was all of it at the same time or maybe it was none of the emotions mentioned. The only thing that will vividly mark this moment is the warm feeling in his chest as he held this girl before him. Rein on the other hand placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to avoid the splatters of the rain.

In his white wings, they remained in that position. There was a little bit of awkwardness but both of them secured their mindset that this stance is necessary so that they wouldn't be wet from the rain.

"It's like a position for a dance," Rein commented after a while.

"Surprisingly, it is," Bright replied.

"A dance in the rain sound fun!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes," Rein said, pulling Bright, "it is."

She pulled him outwards and his wings flew back. In the rain, the girl led his unwilling partner in a dance.

"This is crazy!" Bright shouted as he was tossed here and there by Rein, "What was the point of covering you earlier?"

"Oh come on! Come on!" Rein said as she giggled, "I don't mind now since I have my friend!" She released him and twirled in the frenzy of the rain and white feathers. Rein was like a water fairy in that moment and Bright cannot help but stare at her in amazement – he was clearly mesmerized at her every move.

"Ooppps!" Rein yelled as she made a wrong step and slipped but she didn't fall.

"Are you alright?" Bright asked.

"Uh… uh… y-yeah."

The boy lifted her as he continued to support her waist, "We need to find your sister," he finally said, knowing full well that their dance has finally ended since the rain was now but a drizzle, "If we find her, I'm sure Eclipse will also be there."

Rein nodded, "And then what?"

"And then we need to figure out how to get out of this place."

The girl gripped his arms. Rein was just realizing the magnitude of this problem. For a moment, she was enjoying their dance in the rain – lost at the things that were weighing on her but her trust in Bright was there. She was absolutely sure that he wouldn't abandon her here.

"We need to hurry up."

"I agree. Now that the rain is gone, the place is a lot clearer now but it might be slippery."

"Then why don't you use your wings?" Rein suggested, not knowing she had just dropped a bomb.

In an instant, Bright' face was contorted in a scowl. His mask may hide his features but the fury in his eyes was there.

"No," he said in his hard tone.

"But there's no other way!"

"I said no and that's final, Rein."

The way he said her name irritated her but she kept her mood in check, "Bright," she said in an equal cold manner, "I don't know what your problem about Eclipse or your wings but right now, it's the fastest way to find my sister who is probably really scared by now."

He retorted in a lame excuse, "I don't know how to use them."

"Then learn."

"That's not easy."

"You're a prodigy. Flying would be as easy as pie."

"No. I don't want to use it."

"Can you just – "

"Stop!" Bright said as he staggered, "Don't make me use them! Don't make me use them!" he pleaded as he put his hands on his hair, "They're cursed! I'm cursed! I don't have the courage to wield them! They might devour me!" Bright shouted, tears spilling on his eyes.

In her place, rein was frozen. It was seeing a perfect machine break. Bright – the ever so brilliant boy – snapped.

"I will die! I will die!" he continued as all of the frustrations and anger pouring out from his mind.

Earlier that night, Shade didn't know how to save Bright and in the same way, Rein didn't know how to calm him. But there's that instinct in her gut that made her move closer despite the alarming situation. She lifted her arms and warmingly embraced him. Bright stopped, the action making him surprised. His knees buckled up and he found himself kneeling and Rein followed him, never breaking the hug.

"There, there," Rein's calm and ocean-like voice said as she stroked his back in a soothing manner, "It's okay. It's okay," she said because she didn't know anything else to say.

Then with a tentative hand, she reached for his right wing. Her fingers caressed the feathers, gliding it with a careful manner and eyeing them with amazement.

"I… I really don't know anything about you…" she said, "I'm sorry for pushing you to use your wings," Rein apologized, "But… even if your white wings are cursed… I still think they're beautiful."

The tears started to come out even before he knew it.

"They're beautiful," Rein repeated, "And I think there was a reason why this was given to you."

Bright lowered his head to weep on Rein's bare shoulders. All of his burdens and anxieties cascaded and he cried them for the first time. In that moment – the showcase of how broken and weak he is, Rein was there. She continued to stroke his back, never saying a word but letting him know that she was there. Her presence gave him a pillar he could depend and he was beyond thankful for meeting her.

Rein, the representation of Princess Grace's title for Oceanheart, truly lives in her.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The truth on why the twins, Bright and Shade was trapped in Princess Grace's made up reality will be revealed. (Based on chapters 8 and 9, can you tell what it is?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter: A roller coaster of emotions flooded in the encounter of Rein and Bright. Now the two sides will meet...**

* * *

In the center of that made-up reality, a huge tree would be seen. It's fissured chocolate brown bark greatly contrasts its white heart-shaped leaves. It was blooming with alternating blue and red flowers and the sight of it was amazing to behold. The majestic tree was located on top of a small hill and underneath it, a swing could be seen. The age-long swing was attached to a sturdy branch and was already covered with vines.

Sitting on that swing was a woman in a pure white gown. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap as she eyed the starry sky. From there, she could feel two presence coming on the east and west. She faintly smiled. Flameheart and Oceanheart must have directed the Wing Tamers to come here. It was all according to the plan. Now, she must wait.

The guests arrived in a heartbeat. From the east, Shade was with Fine and in the west, Bright was holding Rein. Shade raised an eyebrow when he saw Bright flying downwards - his attire has changed and most of all, his white wings were exposed.

"Fine!" Rein exclaimed.

"Rein!" Fine said.

They quickly hugged each other for reassurance.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Fine stated as she examined her sister.

"I was helped by a friend," Rein replied as she indicated her head towards Bright's general direction.

"Who's that?"

"Like I said, a friend," Rein said, offering no explanations or whatsoever. Fine didn't second-guessed who was the person with white wings but instead told him this: "Thanks for protecting my sister!"

The boy only nodded in return. The mysterious vibe that he gives off made Fine a bit curious and she tried to see his face but it was covered in a white mask just as Eclipse has a black mask on.

"Eclipse," Rein said as she blushed, "Thanks for keeping my sister alive."

"Anything for you," Shade replied, dropping the sincerity in his words. He then turned towards where the woman with pale pink hair and light blue eyes watched, "Princess Grace," he said with a princely bow.

She returned the acknowledgement, "Flameheart," she addressed to Fine and "Oceanheart," she said to Rein.

Instantly, they fell to the ground. Bright quickly grabbed hold of Rein while Shade carried Fine.

"Shade, master of the Black Wings," she continued, "And Bright, master of the White Wings... welcome."

"Why have you brought us here?" Shade immediately asked, not wasting any second, "Is it because I needed to steal your crown?"

"No, i wasn't angry or offended by your act of taking my crown. I brought you here to teach you an important lesson."

Bright answered, "The value of fear."

"Correct."

"Fear?" Shade inquired.

Princess Grace nodded, "You saw how Flameheart reacted in this situation. She became hysterical and quick to run and if it hadn't been for you, she might have ended up in her own trap caused by her fear."

Shade watched the girl who was sleeping in his arms. This feisty cheery girl who always have a big smile is scared of the most common thing in the world, the dark. But more than that, he saw how fear crippled her and made her vulnerable. He was unaware that he gripped her tightly as he thought of those things.

"Meanwhile," Princess Grace continued, "Bright was able to overcome his fear on his wings because of Oceanheart."

"I wouldn't say 'overcome'," he said as he glanced at Rein who was in his own arms. This calm and encouraging girl who became his light when he was on the verge of total darkness, moved him in ways he could not imagine. He gave her a grateful smile even though she cannot see him, "But because of her, I'm learning to accept this fate."

The legendary heroine once again nodded, "Fear can make you unwise," the flowers on the tree all flashed in blood colored red, "Or it can give you something valuable if you overcome it," the flowers bursted in ocean blue, "Fear can make the strong to become weak but it is also fear that can make the weak become strong," a phantom wind blew the white leaves away.

"Masters of the Wings, I am giving you an advice and a warning. Heed to my words as I have seen a glimpse of your fate."

The boys waited in apprehension.

"There will come a time when one of you will make a mistake of surrendering to your fear and when you do, you shall fall and you shall never find the solution for your curse forever."

The two of them eyed each other, weighing her ominous premonition.

"Oh and another thing," she said as a playful smile formed on her thin lips, "About my crown..."

Shade flinched at the same time it showed. The crown floated above her pale hands. In the Phantom thief's horror, it was divided into two. Each of the piece was sealed on the twin's chest.

"To steal my crown, you need to steal their hearts first," she said as she winked.

Shade was speechless. After all he went through to get in the Sun Mansion and to intercept Bright, _this_ would be the outcome?! it was totally unfair!

He was about to voice his protest when the blinding white light surrounded them. It was the same light that transported them here and now, it was bringing them back to the real world.

* * *

 **Yay! We have (partially) finished Steal Princess Grace's Crown Arc! By the next chapter, it will start the Steal the Heart Arc where Shade will not only take one or two hearts but three in total! (Try to wonder whose heart is the third one!). Also, if you're noticing it, I haven't begun their school trip and I'm desperately trying to figure out some activities for them. If you have one, please do comment them because it would be a huge help! Thanks a bunch, guys~!**


	11. Chapter 11: Even Before Then

**First off, thanks for Tink, Tsuki and DreamingRaine for those awesome ideas! It's really a BIG help for me!**

 **Second, this is an extra chapter resulting for my lack of ideas on what activities they would do on their school trip (I'm still open for more suggestions!). This is a story of the former masters of the wings before it was passed down to Shade and Bright.**

 **Third, remember that the title 'Phantom Thief Eclipse' was passed down through generations for those who will inherit the Black Wings.**

 **That's all! Hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Even Before Then

A young Elsa was sitting on the rails of the balcony of their family's mansion. The ice-cold air was playing with her dark cherry colored hair and the star-studded sky seemed to whisper a secret to her ears. Her ruby eyes were staring at the horizon that the night has painted and she made a sigh. It was the kind of helpless sigh where one dares to dream and hope.

"Oh boy…" a voice reacted to her sighs.

Elsa turned around and saw her friends at the doorway. The comment came from a dark blonde girl styled in a pixie cut with piercing green eyes. Those same eyes rolled as Camelia shook her head.

"Confessing isn't _that_ hard," she assured Elsa, though coming from her, it sounded more of a snarky remark.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Don't change the topic, Elsa," Camelia countered as she put her prim hands to her slim waist.

The girl with the indigo short hair answered Elsa, "We woke up and didn't see you. We became worried," Malia explained as her eyes glinted in a concerned manner.

Earlier that noght, the friends were having a sleepover in Elsa's abode. They had lots of fun – squealing at the dares, throwing the pillows, eating midnight snacks and crying over the movies that they watched. The three girls went to sleep side by side but Elsa woke in the middle of her slumber so she went out to the balcony.

"You're thinking about Truth, right?" Camelia said, straight to the point and sharp as an arrow.

She gave them a sad smile, "Yeah…"

Malia took a step and placed her hands on Elsa's, "You could do it. I know that you'll have the strength to tell him what you're feeling."

"And if I get rejected?"

"Then you move on," Camelia said, "The important thing is that you told him."

"Then how about you?" Malia inquired, "How are you 'moving on' after Aaron rejected you?"

The girl in question didn't freeze or flinched, instead she asked her friends, "That's the catch, right? Why would he reject _me_? I'm pretty, smart, rich _and_ popular. I'm every boy's picture of fantasy."

Camelia could put up this high and mighty front but with the two people who could easily read her, this was not enough to hide the hurt in her emerald eyes. She could act cold and indignant but they could see the tears that she's holding back for the sake of her sanity. She may put up her cold wall but it cannot betray the trembling of her fingers. (Apparently, Bright would inherit some of the traits in the future).

"Camelia – " Elsa started but she was cut off.

"I'm still not giving up," Camelia declared, steeling herself and making a determined stand, "I guess it's my nature after all… getting the things that I want for myself," she faced Elsa, "So go confess to Truth. Slam him with all of your heart so that he may regret if he ever thinks of rejecting you."

One minute ago, Elsa's heart was full of doubt but now, as she held Camelia in her gaze and marvel as how she could be able to handle her feelings towards Aaron, she was given a new flood of hope and courage. She gave them that bright smile that she was well known for (that was passed down by the twins) and nodded.

"I guess I'll just have to do it. One way or another," she decided.

Malia lovingly stared at her best friends as she witnessed the scene. Elsa and Camelia both have found the boys that their hearts yearn for and she idly wondered when will that certain boy arrive for her. What would he be like? What kind of person he'll be? As Moon Malia continued to thought about this, a figure in the sky was forming. Ah yes, such is the irony of life.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

Camelia squinted her eyes, "I'm not sure… but I think it's a bird. A really big bird."

"It looks like the poor fellow has something wrong with its wings," Malia commented as she pointed the way it was flying.

The 'bird' desperately flew upwards and the three girls looked. It went overhead on the mansion and then Elsa gasped.

"It's not a bird!" she said.

Before her friends could react, the 'bird' fell down towards the balcony where they are. It shifted its black wings in order to prevent a drastic fall but upon reaching the ground, it rolled and bumped to Malia (because she was the nearest). It finally landed on top of the said girl and to their utter surprise; the 'bird' was actually a boy.

His hands were placed between Malia's head, his legs pinning her body on the ground. His dark pink hair touched Malia's forehead and his panting made her smell his sweet scent. The sweat coming from his forehead dripped down on her flushed cheeks and then he opened his eyes. It was a deep cerulean blue and Malia was lost and found at the same time. However, the boy's eyes widened in horror as he realized the position they were in.

"Get away from her!" Camelia demanded as she swung her fan that was always with her.

In the blink of an eye, the boy dodge the attack, moved away from his current position and even managed to steal the fan. He stood there as the three girls gawked at him and when he realized that they were all in their respective nightgowns, he blushed deep red.

"S-S-Sorry," he stuttered.

Elsa was the first to say something and the words she uttered were like waving red flag, "You're Eclipse."

The boy, Eclipse, flinched, "Yes… yes, I'm Eclipse."

"Oh my," Camelia said, eyeing him from his black leather boots to his mask, "You're not that hot at all."

Eclipse shrugged, "I get that a lot."

"You're hurt," Malia said as she noted that his left wing was angled in a bad direction, "You should go see a doctor."

"A doctor?" Camelia shrieked, "We should be calling the police!"

"No, please don't do that," he said.

"But Camelia was already putting out her phone. Eclipse flicked his hand and his whip appeared. He brandished it towards Camelia and successfully stole her phone.

"Hey give that back!" she yelled.

Unfortunately, the thief was already gone. Only a few feathers on the floor was the sign of where he was a while ago.

"Where did he go?!" Camelia furiously shouted, "He got my phone _and_ my favorite fan!"

"He jumped out of the balcony," Elsa explained, "Then when I looked down, he disappeared. Maybe that's the reason he's called a phantom thief."

"Just great! Really, how marvelous!" the dark blonde girl sarcastically commented and Elsa (being the ever kind friend that she is) was trying to appease Camelia's rage. They didn't notice Malia as she picked a single feather and looked towards the horizon. She then directed her eyes to the thing on her left hand. It was an artifact – a staff with a crescent moon on top. The object was obviously a stolen item that Eclipse forgot.

"hm? Malia?" Elsa inquired.

She spun around and hid the artifact behind her, "Yes?"

"Let's get some cakes so that Camelia here wouldn't be so sour," her friends suggested.

Malia smiled her signature demure smile, "That would be a great idea."

* * *

Aaron's laughter was loud and obnoxious. A few students looked at his direction with interest. Why was he laughing so much? His eyes were already forming tears and his belly was already aching but he couldn't stop laughing.

Shadow, his friend, glared at him.

"Would you please stop laughing!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Aaron replied, "Ever since you became my friend, you always come up with these funny stories!"

Aaron's chocolate brown eyes met Shadow's blue ones, "First off," he started, "You're name! Like really, 'Shadow'? Couldn't your parents named you a better one? So what if you have a son, what'cha gonna call him? 'Shade'?"

Shadow's face flushed, "I-I was considering that name…"

Aaron burst into another series of laughter, "Then I would name my son Bright!" he joked.

"Aaron…"

"And then I found out that you were the master of the Black Wings and figured out why I was so interested in you! For a moment, I doubted my sexuality there."

"Aaron…"

"And then _this_ happens! Making a fool of yourself in front of your crush – the mysterious girl, Malia! Where's that suave and cool Eclipse there? And to top it all off, you lost the artifact!"

"Gee, thanks for making me feel worse than before," Shadow said as he finished his melon-milk drink, "And besides, I'm not suave or nearly as cool as the other Phantom Thief in my family… I'm more like a…"

"A cute little boy obsessed with sweets and has his head over the clouds," Aaron finished for him.

"I would have punched your face if you weren't so accurate about my personality."

"Hey, you're my friend. I know you better than anyone else," Aaron declared as he waved at the girls who were smiling at him, "Also, part of my job is to tease you. Because that's what friends are for."

The fuchsia haired boy suddenly realized the absence of a certain someone, "Speaking of friend… Where's Truth?"

"He's in the clubroom, sleeping" Aaron replied, "Should we go get him?"

"Yeah, club hours are already over too."

The two of them stood up and took the path towards their clubroom. The school was already empty except for the few students who were either in their clubs or make-up classes. Aaron and Shadow were more than thankful for the temporary silence and peace in their chaotic lives.

It was a given that all the tamers of the wings will have a difficult life. Their lives would be ballads of suffering, pain and despair which implies that wherever they may be standing right now, things would never be normal with them. That's why Aaron and Shadow treasure their ordinary walks, the common routines of a student and the perks that comes with it. They hold their fragile time in firm hands – spending them in making memories than making a sad song. Yes… Aaron and Shadow were different. They did not see their wings as a hindrance; they became friends instead of mortal enemies and even helped each other to find a solution to the age-long curse.

And one of the treasures of not giving in to the curse was the people they have found; friends that they made and one of them is Truth. The dark blue haired boy was special in every way and even though he doesn't know about their secret, he could feel whenever they needed to be cheered up when they're weighed down. If the boys were perfectly honest with each other, they have that suspicion that Truth has a vague idea on what they're hiding from him.

Aaron and Shadow was already in front of their clubroom when they saw Elsa. There was something in the atmosphere that made them stop in their tracks and decided not to enter. On the farther back of the room, the boys noticed Malia and Camelia who were also hiding.

The place was silent except for truth's breathing and Elsa's light steps. She carefully sat down beside Truth's desk. Her chin was resting on her knees and her small hands were on the boy's table. Elsa gave herself a minute to admire the way the light hits on Truth's gentle features – his wavy hair, his delicate eyelashes, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks and then her eyes went to her lips. Elsa had to bite on her own so she wouldn't forget her real here and kissing was not it (though she would love that).

"Truth..." she whispered.

No response.

"Truth..." she repeated.

The boy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. It was obvious that Truth didn't have the full grasp of his surroundings yet, just like any person who had just woken up. consequently, Truth thought that he was still dreaming. Who wouldn't? He just found Elsa in front of him, uttering his name. Her ruby eyes bore into his heart and soul as she looked up to him.

 _'This is such a great dream,'_ Truth thought lazily.

"Truth... t-the thing is...um...well..." Elsa stuttered. She turned around to her friends for support and they urge her to continue.

"Truth... I like you!" she declared. Upon realzing this, she hid her face with her hands.

 _'Best dream ever,'_ Truth thought and then did the unthinkable. he removed Elsa's hands away from her face and bent down.

Truth's face were just inches away from elsa's and she forgot how to inhale. His sleepy eyes were mixed with a fierce emotion that could not be tame and needed to be fed.

"I like you too..." Truth said, his voice dripping with so much conviction but was broken from sleepiness because of the lack of awareness.

And even before Elsa could react, he kissed her.

 _Actually kissed her._

He claimed her mouth with his tongue and passionately seized her entire being with the act. His head bent to the left as he made his kiss deeper and bolder, making Elsa's heart jump out of her chest and lifting her euphoria. When she was about to kiss him back with an equal (or even more) amount of passion, he withdrew. And Truth's eyes were finally awake. His eyes were like big orbs flashing in horror and his face was contorted in the most terror-stricken expression upon realizing what he did. This would be his _stupidest_ moment for his entire life and wanted to hide forever in a hole, never to be seen again.

They both blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Truth immediately said, "I'm so so sorry! I-I thought I was dreaming you were confessing to me and uh... uh..." he stopped, knowing that his explanation was sounding a lame excuse. How could he not know that he was already awake?! He wanted to smack his brain for its delayed reaction in this exact moment.

"It wasn't a dream," Elsa said.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't a dream... about me confessing to you..." she smiled, "I like you," she declared once again.

This time, Truth was rendered speechless.

"I...I like you too," he said once again.

"I know..." Elsa giggled. She boldly looked up to him then decided to kiss his blushing cheek, "Let's save the earlier kiss for next time," she whispered in his ear and his blush went to a higher level of red that would match Elsa's hair.

"I-I promise I'll make you the happiest girl in the world!" Truth suddenly declared, his feelings overflowing with so much love for this girl that's in front of him, "Because your smile means everything to me."

The girl nodded, tears of pure happiness forming at the side of her eyes, "Please take care of me from now on."

"The pleasure would be all mine."

Then the couple laughed at their formality. They knew that this would be the start of something knew. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they'll persevere because they have each other. And in the end, that's all that really matters.

* * *

"Finally! I found you!" Camelia declared as she walked up to Aaron who was on the rooftop of the school.

He put down his homemade lunch and tried to avoid the situation he was in.

"Tell me Aaron," Camelia purred, "Are you avoiding me?"

"Me? Of course not!" the brown-haired boy lied, "Shouldn't you be the one avoiding me since I rejected you?"

The girl glared at him, "Wrong move, Aaron."

The master of the White Wings gulped and then found the courage to ask, "What do you want?"

"What I want is an explanation as to why you rejected me."

"I don't like you, that's all."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

Aaron couldn't.

"Aaron, tell me that you don't like me in the eye and i'll stop this."

He still couldn't bring himself to do it. Why was it so hard to tell her those simple words? He knew. He knew the reason. It was because it wasn't the truth.

Camelia's heart was torn between happiness and grief. The questions were forming on her head like a swirling tornado. She gripped his sleeves and in a voice so far from her usual arrogant and self-conceited tone she whispered, "... Why?"

"We can't be together," he simply said, not looking at her face. If Aaron did that now, he would lose his conviction towards his decision of letting her go.

"Why?" she insisted.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care if I'm hurt... as long as I'm with you."

The boy answered in a sad smile, "You don't know that."

"I do actually," Camelia said, regaining her fiery self, "In fact, I'm so certain that it's making me confused and frustrated that I'm doing all these things just to get your attention. It's making me insane. All I know is that I _need_ you and that's all I care about."

Aaron held her hand between his in a crushingly tender way and whispered in pain, "Will you take me... even in my broken pieces?"

She moved to caress his face, "Of course I would. I'm a selfish spoiled brat and I'll gladly take all of you for myself."

"Then I guess I have to tell you something," Aaron said.

* * *

Shadow was depressed.

He didn't know what he did to make the universe go mad but now the moon staff that he stole was now in Malia's possession. How could he be so sure of that? Well, if Malia immediately returned the artifact to the museum, he would have already known about it but there was no news or whatsoever pinning this down.

 _'Why would she keep it?'_ he thought, then shook his head, _'That doesn't matter. What I need to do is clear. I need to steal the moon staff... again. and this time I'm not losing it!'_

The boy was now walking to his way to his favorite cake shop. It was understandable that any male could have a big appetite and Shadow wasn't an exception to this. The thing that does bug him however is his inclination to sweets.

 _'Oh whatever. I just need a big slice of chocolate cake and I'll be better in a while.'_

The clerk greeted him since he's a frequent customer in the shop. Shadow gave her a curt nod and proceeded in choosing which type of chocolate cake he would prefer today. He heard the bell at the door as another customer went in. At the corner of his eye, a girl wearing their school uniform stood be his side to see the cakes displayed.

"I'll take one of this," they both said as they pointed on the same cake.

Shadow turned his head and saw Malia. She gave him an amused smile and his mind went elsewhere.

"I didn't knew you like cakes," she said.

"Uh... y-yeah. It's lame, I know."

"No. It's actually cute," Malia commented as she giggled.

Shadow blushed, "Errr... so... uhmmm..."

"Oh!" the indigo haired girl gasped as she remembered something. She gave Shadow a calculated look and then asked in a cool unnerving voice: "Do you happen to know where I might communicate with Eclipse?"

"Huh? Eclipse? Who's that fellow?" he tried to dodge the question but Malia just pinned him down with her stare and so he coughed, "Er... W-Why are you interested in him?"

Malia continued to search something in his eyes, "He has my friend's fan and phone. I'm willing to exchange it for the staff that he lost."

The boy internally smacked himself, "Ohhhh I seeee," he said, "Well, i guess he'll come to you one way or another," he said as he masked his voice in a nonchalant way, even shrugging his shoulders in an unconcerned manner.

"Here's your order!" the employee said as he placed two boxes on the counter. Shadow quickly got his and muttered a hurried goodbye. He held his breath until he was at the other side of the street.

That night, Shadow hovered above Malia's house as the Phantom thief Eclipse. He circled once then twice before landing down on the windowsill where a few potted plants were held. He gave himself a moment before knocking on the glass window. The light remained unopened but he heard the light footsteps coming towards him. Then the window opened, casting the curtains outward because of the force and revealing a maiden before him.

Malia's eyes twinkled like the stars above him and her skin was like the color of the moon. Not one strand of her indigo hair was out of place and her lips were like apples.

He momentarily wondered if they were sweet.

Suddenly those same lips moved and said, "Good evening, Eclipse."

"Good evening to you as well," Shadow replied, "I believe you have something that I seek."

The girl nodded and raised up her hand, "I do... but first, my friend's fan and phone."

The thief unlatched Camelia's fan on his belt and opened one of his pockets to reveal a jewel designed phone. He showed the items to her and Malia reached out to grab it but he moved it away.

"The staff," he reminded.

Malia sighed and showed the moon staff, "Here."

"Good. Now, on the count of three, we exchange."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Malia got hold of her friend's fan and phone but they were both holding on to the artifact.

"Hey! Let go!" Shadow ordered.

"There's something I need to know first!" she replied as she pulled the staff.

Unfortunately, by the rules set by Mother Nature, men would be naturally stronger than women. And so when Shadow pulled the staff to him, he had also dragged Malia causing the girl to cling to him as they went out of the window and momentarily descended to the ground.

In between his unbelief that Malia was holding to him for dear life and her frightful scream, Shadow instinctively opened his black wings to stop the fall and fly to the sky.

"Uh... It's okay now," he said to the girl as she clung to his neck. The moon staff was at his right hand as he supported her weight. She's actually very light.

Malia opened her eyes to see the heavens and gasped at the lights below and above them. _They were flying._

"I could lift you down to your room now," he said, concerned that she might be scared of the height.

"No..." she whispered, "Let me stay here for a little while."

He smiled, "Sure can do, my queen," he joked.

Malia slapped him lightly on his chest but she was smiling.

After a moment of watching the clouds go by and the twinkling stars, Malia faced the thief with a certain clarity in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

But instead of answering, she lifted her hand to his face... to get a crumb of chocolate cake that was stuck to the side of his mouth. Shadow's eyes widened in the realization but before he could say something, Malia made a vow:

"I'll keep it a secret. I swear on the Milky Way Galaxy that I wouldn't speak of this to any living soul."

The boy expressed his gratitude with a nod and then giggled.

"W-What's funny about it?" the girl asked.

"Why did you swear on the Milky Way Galaxy?" he answered as he continued to giggle.

She flushed in embarrassment, "Well, that was the first thing that I could think of."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh stop it you thief!" she said but she was still laughing.

Shadow obediently stopped but there was the laughter in his cerulean eyes, "If you say so, my queen."

* * *

Years later after these fated events Elsa will be married to Truth and will bear twin daughters that shall inherit her sun-dazzling smile. Camelia would conquer Aaron's stubbornness and will bear a son that would grow as an orphan because the two of them shall die in a terrible accident, making the said boy the next master of the White Wings. Meanwhile, Malia would tie the knot with Shadow and would conceive a son. but during her pregnancy for another child, Shadow shall die, making their son, the next master of the Black Wings.

Even before then, the fates of those four souls were already intertwined and even before then, they were destined to meet each other in the gale of the wing's curse.

Shade, Bright, Fine and Rein could only wonder so much as to where this fate would lead them.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the poor puns that I made for Shade, Bright and Milky's name! Also, I'm sorry for Shadow's name! I couldn't think of a better one, I was thinking that if Milky starts with the letter M like Malia's then following that analogy, with Shade's name starting with an S, his father's name should start with an S too...**

 **So, how was it? xD**

 **Which among the couples made your heart flutter (... if it did) or what was your favorite scene?**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter: We've seen the previous generation of the Black and White Wings while in Chapter 10, Princess Grace just warned Shade and Bright. How will this affect their respective goals? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Morning has arrived for the first day of the school's one-week trip on the island and the sun has already risen a few hours ago. It's rays found themselves between the curtains of a certain room and finally landing on Rein's sleeping face. She blinked once then twice after finally getting up. The girl rubbed her eyes as she recalled what happened yesterday…

They just checked in their rooms and the teachers repeated the rules they and to follow and the schedule of the activities that they will be doing. After that… she together with Fine and Auler went to the sun Mansion to hopefully see Eclipse but unfortunately they went back without personally meeting him.

' _Wait. Something's not right,'_ Rein thought, _'I feel like I'm missing something.'_

From beside her, Fine woke up. She said a surprising "Ah!" and abruptly sat up with her eyes wide open. Rein giggled.

"Did you have a dream?" Rein asked though she already knew the answer.

Fine's face frowned as she nodded, "Yeah… I dreamt of Eclipse."

"Well, that's odd," rein commented as she noted Fine's hatred for the thief, "What happened?"

"We were just flying around," Fine said, not elaborating her dream, "It's a nightmare."

"No it's not! I wish I had _your_ dream."

"Why? Is yours _that_ bad?"

"Well, no…" Rein said as she tried to remember her own dream, "I recall a dance in the rain… but I can't remember who was my partner."

"Maybe it's Eclipse," Fine suggested.

"Hmmm…"

Just then Rein noticed the time on the wall clock, "Fine! We're late! We're late!"

"Huh? Wh-what?" Fine said as Rein quickly stood up and made her bed. Her blue-haired twin was already tossing their clothes on the floor as she gave Fine her garments for the day.

"We're late for the assembly!" Rein yelled.

Fine soon vanished on her bed within seconds and got their toothbrushes, "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" they chanted as they raced past the hotel staffs on the hallway. Finally, they reached the room where the assembly for their year was held. Without any knock or warning, they opened the door but unfortunately, the twins tripped on the carpet. Fine and Rein fell down on each other and briefly wondered on why do they always encounter these kind of situations – the trips, the falls, the crashes. Clumsiness doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Miss Fine, Miss Rein," the teacher addressed them, "Thank you for that grand entrance but you're still an hour late for the assembly."

"We're sorry," they replied in unison.

"The classes for your year level have already finished the meeting so you'll have to ask your representative about the details of today's activity. As for your punishment, I think a paper about the island's history would be enough. Ten pages, font size 12, Arial Narrow and don't forget to include the references."

Internally, the twins were already waving their arms to the beat of their 'I Hate It' dance but they obediently responded with a "Yes, ma'am!"

When their teacher left, the two faced each other and sighed. They already felt that this day would drag on the long run and they had started it with a bad tone.

"So what should we do now?" Rein asked her twin, "Should we find our representative first?"

Fine shook her head, "We may have missed out the class assembly but I'm _definitely_ not going to miss breakfast."

* * *

The Soleil hotel's buffet area was located on the northern part of the ground floor. It was a large place that extends to the outdoors where it overlooks the vast sea. The seats were cushioned and the tables were clothed in white silk patterned with intricate embroidery. On each table, different types of flower arrangements could be spotted. The clattering noise of utensils was heard together with the various voices of the students.

Shade was looking for an available seat as he carried his tray. A pair of arms was waving at him and then he saw the pale yellow – almost white hair of Tio. The junior was sitting beside his classmate Solo and there was one empty chair on their table. Tio is an avid fan of Eclipse but at the same time he is also fond of Shade. In fact, he has so much admiration for him that instead of 'sempai (senior)' he grew accustomed of calling Shade his 'master'. A master of what? Only Tio could answer that. Beside him, Solo offered a timid bow to his upperclassman and pointed to the unoccupied seat.

Shade was about to go to their direction when a hand clamped his shoulder. He turned around to see Bright.

"We need to talk," he simply said.

The thief immediately knew what that meant. He faced his juniors and made an apologetic expression. The disappointment in Tio's eyes was evident but Solo's confusion was more striking. In Solo's mind, he was trying to think of when did Bright and Shade became close.

The young inspector led the thief to a more secluded area. They placed their trays on the table and settled down on their seats.

"What do you want?" Shade immediately asked. There was no point in small talks and pleasantries. Despite that, his voice wasn't mean or cold, it was even and fine though the seriousness was there.

Bright took a sip from his hot chocolate, "What did your mother told you when you reported the events that happened last night?"

The boy in question sighed, "She was more upset that I didn't stole the crown than the fact that you finally uncovered my identity."

An amused smile formed on Bright's lips. Shade noticed this with a surprised expression though he hid it, "What I meant was about Princess Grace's warning."

"Ah… yes," Shade took a bite of his bacon, "She told me to be careful that's all."

" _That's all?_ " Bright repeated, "Do you know the weight of her premonition?"

"I do, Bright. I _know_. If one of us takes a wrong step towards our fear then the curse of the wings will never be broken," he pointed his fork towards Bright, "If I were you, _I_ would be more nervous since you have your issues."

"You're like implying that I'm a drama queen."

"I didn't say that," Shade teasingly replied, "Though you did act like one when you caught me."

"Why? Don't you have something that you fear of?" Bright asked.

"None that I know of," Shade replied with a shrug.

"Her warning was addressed to the _both_ of us," the inspector reminded him, "You could be the one to slip up."

"I _never_ slip up."

"I found out that you're Eclipse."

"That was a small mistake. I won't do anything that would compromise our situation."

"But you're still worried that I would be the one to mess up," Bright voiced out Shade's thoughts.

"Yes. I'm afraid of what _you_ would do," Shade confirmed.

"Don't worry. I have a proposition."

"And that is?"

"A truce."

"A truce?"

"You heard me right. It's simple. I'll stop chasing after you for the time being but I will still monitor your moves when you're Eclipse. In return, you'll also monitor me. It's being accountable with each other. That way, we can avoid Princess Grace's warning."

"No one could avoid a premonition."

"Then delay it until we could find the solution to our curse."

"So it's being there for each other and helping each other to find a way to break the curse," Shade summarized, "It's basically being a friend."

"Yes – Wait, what? A friend? I was thinking more in the lines of being a temporary comrade in arms."

The thief made a lopsided smile that made him look like he knows more than Bright, "Whatever you say, Inspector…"

"Good. Then I'll be leaving now –"

"Stop right there."

"Huh?"

"We still have another matter in our hands."

"And that would be?"

Shade stared at him, "It's about the Dancing Statue."

Bright visibly froze and he asked in a low lethal whisper, "What about it?"

"It's gone from the Jewelry Museum. My mother informed me earlier this morning."

"So?"

Shade crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat, "Aren't you at least a bit curious where it went?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it was one of those artworks that were made by your ancestor that wasn't created in selfishness or greed," the thief reminded Bright, "It was made with love and care."

The boy was about to say something but a rude "Excuse me" was heard.

Bright and shade turned their heads towards the source of the voice and almost fell on their seats. They both went pale and speechless as they behold the girl in front of them. It was none other than the Dancing Statue – Altezza.

* * *

The girl huffed indignantly and sat on the third chair in the table. The boys were still staring at her.

"If you're going to talk about _me_ at least be more enthusiastic. I am worthy of being praised and adored as a topic in a conversation, right?" Altezza said.

"Wha-wha…" Bright tried to form a sentence.

"What my friend is trying to say here is that what the hell are you doing here?" Shade asked as he eyed the statue.

"Hmmm… let's see…" Altezza began as she examined her polished nails; "I became alive, _obviously_ and happened to wake up finding myself in this place."

"Yeah, we could see," Shade replied, matching the girl's sassiness, "The question is why?"

"My heart is here."

"Your heart…?"

"It's the statue's necklace," Bright informed Shade, "When this thing –"

"Correction, I am a _she_ not a thing," Altezza retorted, obviously offended.

Bright eyed her then continued, "When _she_ was created a secret compartment on her chest was made for a golden heart-shaped necklace."

The thief internally sighed. First a crown, now a necklace.

"That necklace was a heirloom for a daughter but my bastard ancestor sired a son."

Altezza continued, "And so he gave it to me – not knowing that it would grant me consciousness."

Shade nodded. He remembered that Bright's clan was a master in creating things that were so close to reality and the Dancing Statue was one of them. Everything they made had a mind and power of their own and their wings were no exception in this.

"But why are you moving?" he inquired.

"I believe it was out of sheer will," Altezza replied.

"Sheer will?"

"Yes. That is because _my heart_ is here," she answered, implying something different than the necklace. The boys could just stare her in question but the statue plastered her mysterious smile.

"So why do you need us?" Bright asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I need you two to steal it."

"What?!" the two said in unison.

"Why not just ask Shade? Why would I be in it too?"

"Because" she said in an impatient tone, "It's a family heirloom. No one and I tell you – no one could touch it especially if it's a thief."

"Then why is it here in the first place?"

"Aaron took it and placed it here."

Shade saw the shift in Bright's posture, "My father? B-But why did he do that?"

"Geez! So many questions! I'll answer that if you both agree to steal it."

In a heartbeat, Shade confirmed his participation while Bright nodded though he couldn't know the motive of the thief to join in this heist.

"We'll do it."

"Perfect! Good luck to the both of you!" Altezza beamed.

* * *

After eating a pile of chicken wings, carrot soup, assortments of viands, extra orders of rice and other meals too many to mention, Fine was already stuffed.

"Hmmm… Maybe I'll go get some pudding for dessert," she said. Fine glanced at her sister, "What do you think, Rein?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Rein automatically replied.

"Hey…" Fine worriedly said as she put her fork down, the pudding now forgotten, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that… I couldn't shake the feeling that I should be remembering something… a really, really important something for that matter."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Fine asked, beaming in happiness on the prospect of helping Rein but the later shook her head.

"Maybe I'll remember it next time…" she hopefully said, "For now, we need to find our representative for the list of activities."

"Our representative? Then that would be…"

"Bright!" they said at the same time and then giggled.

"I think I saw him a while ago…" Fine said as she closed her eyes to think. Unfortunately, her head drifted back to the pudding. She sheepishly smiled at her companion, "Uh… I forgot the exact location but he was totally here in the buffet area."

"Really? Then let's find him!"

The twins were up and about within seconds and scurried the place for the young inspector.

"Ah! There he is!" Fine said as she pointed to the boy. He was in a less crowded area talking to a certain girl and Shade. The red-haired girl became hesitant all of a sudden.

"What are you waiting for?" Rein asked, baffled as to why Fine froze in her place, "Let's go!" she said as she pushed her sister from the back.

"Hey! Wait! There's something that I remembered I should do –"

Too late.

They were now standing in front of the group. When Rein saw Shade, she immediately knew why Fine became stiff as a stick.

And then the atmosphere became too thick… The layers and emotions touching every individual in the little group. The secret was right in front of the twins yet they could not see it. The boys on the other hand, did not know what to do. On the corner, Altezza was quietly enjoying the scene, half-expecting one of them to burst out.

Finally, Shade coughed and the previous atmosphere dispersed. It was replaced by a casual, more normal feeling but the tension was there.

"What do you want?" Bright asked in his monotone voice.

Something in Rein's mind flickered.

"Did we… Did we talk last night?" she asked. Bright's eyes showed the panic he was desperately trying to hide but Rein saw it.

"We did… didn't we?" she asked with more certainty.

Altezza was smirking behind her flamboyant fan.

"No…" Bright's voice was authoritative and dismissive, "We didn't," he said while hating the fact on how Rein could easily read him.

"Yes," Rein said, not backing down, "We did."

"Hey…" Shade said, standing up from his seat, "If Bright said he doesn't then he means it. Why would he lie on something like that?"

"You're covering him up," Fine suddenly spoke up.

The boy remained calm in his position as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "That's not true. What would I gain on 'covering him up'?"

"It's because you two are hiding something," Fine retorted.

Silence fell upon them.

Seconds felt like eons…

And any movement was frozen in place.

The two masters of the wings knew that if they uttered the wrong word, everything will break apart as the twin's memories would be recollected from the previous night, making the matters more complicated. Besides, since when did the twins became this observant and intuitive? Is this what they call a female's sixth sense?

Just when all hell would break lose, Alteza made a fake (though convincing) angry huff. Four set of faces turned to her. The Dancing Statue stood up from her seat, made a point to look disgustedly at the twins and positioned herself beside Bright. She then clung her hands around his arms and with a voice laced with accusatory she told the twins this:

"What are you doing to my dearest big brother?!"

Each of their faces went to different degrees of astonishment.

"Big brother?" the twins repeated.

"Big brother?" Bright echoed, confusion in his eyes.

Altezza elbowed him and he suppressed the urge to yelp in pain.

"Oh dearest brother~" she said, implying that he should just get along with the current situation, "They're bullying you!"

"No! That's not it…" Rein protested, "It's just that… well…"

"Well?" Altezza mirrored, her face furrowed in a frown. She looked up to the twins as if to say, _'Thanks for ruining my time with my brother.'_

The twins suddenly became guilty.

"W-We're sorry," Fine said, "I-It was rude of us to barge in like that."

"We just came here for the list of schedule and activities," Rein explained.

"You should have said it sooner," Bright said as he handed them the paper.

The twins gladly accepted it and apologized some more before leaving. But their eyes were still haunting the boys… they were already suspicious of them; a misstep will lead to a disaster beyond comprehension. Is this the warning Princess Grace was talking about? The fear of finding out the truth by others? No… it doesn't seem that way.

"You should thank me, you know," Altezza said, breaking their line of thought.

Shade eyed the statue, "Why didn't you did that earlier?"

"That's because I was enjoying the show," was her reply.

* * *

 **And the third heart was Altezza's! Really sorry for the late update! Life, Responsibilities and Laziness came at my front door. xD**

 **Next Chapter: The first activity is gonna start! It's going to be Capture the Flag!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Chapter: A truce has been made by the Masters of the Wings as a new mission was trusted to them and that is to steal Altezza's heart shaped necklace.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

The flash of Auler's camera captured the view he wanted to take. He took another shot from a different angle and another by focusing on one particular point. Finally, he stopped and scanned through all the pictures he had taken this morning. There was the sunrise, the buffet area without the people and there's the sleeping face of Shade earlier. He kinda got annoyed how handsome he was _even while sleeping_ so he deleted that picture.

He felt for the schedule of activities in his back pocket and roved his eyes over the words. There were explanations about each activity citing the importance of camaraderie through team building exercises, the significance of nature and the role of the students about being proper stewards but basically it goes like this:

DAY 1 – Capture the Flag

DAY 2 – Stop – Answer – Grab a Sticker (as suggested by Tsukitaitoo)

DAY 3 – Visiting Landmarks (as suggested by Tsukitaitoo)

DAY 4 – Test of Courage (as suggested by tinker3bellz1)

DAY 5 – Paintball War (as suggested by CrossKeys DarkHime)

DAY 6 – Scavenger Hunt (as suggested by DreamingRaine)

DAY 7 – Nature Trip

"So... We're playing capture the flag today," Auler mussed.

There was still some time left so he opted to go around and take some more pictures. The events of last night were blurry and foggy as if his mind was trying to grasp something important and in the end holding nothing but air. He remembered sneaking out with the twins, the frustration when he hadn't been able to go in the Sun's Mansion, the twins asking about the six rayed sun symbol and then... and then...

"Ack!" he grunted as he raised his hand for his aching head, "And then... We got back because we didn't see Eclipse," Auler said forcefully as if his own brain denies the fact yet what could he do? Whatever that's missing from his memory couldn't be brought up. Maybe it will or maybe it would not.

The pounding of his head lessen so he continued his walk, his earlier decision to take more pictures was changed into sleeping a bit more in the bedroom.

"I'll drink some med while I'm at it," Auler noted to himself, "I'm not feeling well..."

He stumbled as he walked, feeling that the warm tropical air was too cold. His sweat was icy and his whole body felt weak. Their bedroom seemed so far away. Despite all of these things, Auler couldn't figure out why he was sick but his system was out of control and dropping on his knees, he vomited at the nearest bushes. After the icky session, he sat on the ground, wanting to just lay and rest.

"Can you stand up?" a girl's voice asked.

Auler didn't even bother to raise his head because of the pain it might bring so he just shook his head.

"Well, you need to get up and rest at a proper room," the girl's voice was demanding and strong so Auler focused on that as his vision swirled.

"Here, stand up," the girl ordered as she gripped his waist and let his arm drop on her shoulder so that she may assist him.

The girl was so small that Auler caught a full view of her messy blonde hair. Before he collapsed, the last thing he heard her say is his name and he wondered how in the world did she knew that information.

* * *

"Okay, gather up, everyone," a teacher said to the junior and senior sections in their respective PE uniforms. They were currently on the grounds of a nearby forest getting ready for their first activity. Another yell of the teacher and everyone hushed.

"So as you all know, we're doing Capture The Flag today. To further elaborate on the instructions, let's have the Student Council President explain. Chiffon?"

A young looking senior girl got on the platform and went on the mike stand. It was adjusted to a lower degree so that she may be able to reach it. Her face was babyish especially with her hair styled in twin buns but the intelligence in her eyes makes people feel a great deal of intimidation and insecurity just as one faces something that they don't normally encounter.

"Good day," Chiffon started, "The junior and senior sections is doing this activity to harness trust among comrades, wits on a game, effective strategy to be played and preparedness in the most unpredictable situations. Now, the juniors and seniors are divided into four sections, right? Each section will have two groups making a total of eight. One junior team with one senior team. The jurors of the match will be by the council," she indicated to her left to show eight officers in their council uniforms, "They will be each watching from a vantage point with monitors and binoculars and will give points and penalties to the match that they will be assigned."

The students of each sections warily glanced at Toma and silently prayed that he wouldn't be the one tasked to monitor their soon to be match. Another council member, March, likes to deduct points and is hard set on the rules. The president herself is also a scary judge.

"The game is simple. Each group will have a maximum of thirty minutes to hide their flag and formulate a plan," Chiffon continued, "After the designated time, the traditional soleil bell of the hotel shall sound indicating that you may officially start hunting the enemy's flag. If you get it, you win. However if by any chance, that by the time limit neither team captured a flag, a draw will be announced.

Also, when encountered with the enemy team, get their ribbon around their head to make them unable to continue the game."

"So, any questions?" the teacher prompted and the students said a collective no. Each section was divided to two and was to pick a random draw to know which senior group they're fighting. After which, they were headed to eight different locations where the battle will ensue.

"Where did Auler went?" Fine whispered to her sister as they followed their guide to their location.

"He didn't attend?"

"No, I didn't see him."

"Hmmm... Maybe he's been excused? He's the school paper's photographer afterall. It's likely that he's taking pictures instead of participating in the game."

"Maybe you're right."

"We're here," the guide declared, "You're Match Number Five, located in the eastern area of Emerald Forest. The council member assigned to monitor you is..." the guide squinted at the penmanship which was made of weird lines and ugly marks, "Zi... is that a Z? Oh no wait, it's a C. Yes, it's President Chiffon," he declared, "Yikes. Her handwriting is difficult to understand."

The two groups got their respective flags – the juniors have a red one while the seniors have the blue and after the whistle, they spread out into the forest.

"So where are we gonna hide the flag?" Lione asked her classmates as she ran.

"There's a clearing up ahead and far beyond that is a rocky field," Shade informed them, seemingly unfazed by running on the uneven and sloping forest floors. Of course, only Bright took notice of that.

"The one above the beach?" Rein checked, moderating her pace.

Shade nodded, "Yes, that one. We'd be exposed but it's easier to see the enemy coming. Plus, they'll have a hard time treading on the rocks and boulders."

About some time later, they reached the rocky field and secured the flag between two large stones. The red flag waved together with the strong winds and salt waters. Meanwhile, their group is thinking about how to tackle the cunning seniors.

"They're headed to the heavier parts of the forest so they'll be hard to spot," Bright shared, "We could send out more than half of us and pair up to see if we could get lucky."

"While the others try to disorient the upperclassmen," Shade finished.

"How about how flag?" Bright inquired.

"Three to five men will do," Shade answered him.

"We need to move out fast."

"And carefully. We don't want them to corner us. The worst thing they could pull off is circling us and trapping us in the process."

"Yes. I think it's better if we go in a straight line so we wouldn't stray and bump into each other."

Shade and Bright's fellow classmates shifted their heads back and forth between the two. It was bizarre to see them talking about strategy especially when they could only keep up with half of the words. Bright's skill in the planning department was thanks to his investigatory occupation while Shade had his wits to outplay the police. But what was more bizarre is the fact that Bright and Shade were _working_ together when they haven't uttered a single word in the classroom. Maybe it was the heat of the game? They wouldn't get the pieces together. But hey, if it means winning and securing victory then who are they to contemplate the sudden 'friendship' of the two. However, the twins were trying to figure it out one step further – they were absolutely sure something was fishy.

"Okay, that settles it," Bright announced, "Now all we need to do is to decide who gets to fight and who stays behind to defend."

The matter was settled with the classic rock-paper-scissors game. In the end, everyone in their class was paired up – Bright was with Lione and Shade was with Rein. Fine on the other hand, gets to stay and protect the flag which was a real bummer to her.

A sweet chiming sound rang throughout the forests.

"It's the Soleil Bell of the hotel," Rein said.

"Then it's time for capturing the flag," Bright declared.

The pairs automatically dispersed and lined up at the edge of the forest bordering on the rocky plains. Then as if by a single driving force, they simultaneously advanced. Fine together with hwer other four classmates stayed behind for the defence.

"We just need to go forward and eliminate the seniors we see, right?" Rein reviewed and Shade gave her a curt nod, finding an appropriate path where the girl could easily walk.

"The real goal is to find and seize their flag."

"They could have hidden it _anywhere_ in these dense woods."

"It maybe subjective but when you think about it, there are few specific locations where they could have hid it."

Rein gracefully leaped over a pile of branches, "Meaning?"

"There's a plausible place where they could've hidden the flag though this is just a guess."

Rein smiled at him, "I never knew you were this good at analyzing and formulating a strategy."

This made Shade smile back in response, "I got it from my family's business."

"Oh yeah, you always mention that."

"Do I?"

"Like regularly. You always have that reason to excuse yourself from late night group works."

"Well, my mom is strict about it," Shade said which was true. His mother had overseen his training as the next Phantom Thief Eclipse and in all honesty, if she would be able to take that role for a night then she would gladly accept it. But more than anything else, it's a part of her husband that she's willing to continue.

"My mom always speaks highly of yours. I heard they were friends since they were in high school but when they each decided to settle down, their communication suffered since they already had priorities being wives and all. I'm pretty sure they have a third friend..."

"It was Mrs. Camelia."

"Was?"

"She died together with her husband in a car crash. I went to her funeral... They were the parents of Bright."

The girl didn't bother to hide the surprise in her voice, "Bright's ...parents?"

Shade glanced at Rein and saw an emotion he couldn't tell in her aquamarine eyes, "I think I said too much. But all I could say is that he's always been struggling since he was young."

"So you knew him from then."

"'Acquainted' is a better term. My mom tried to convince him to stay in our home but a far-off relative took him."

"Imagine if he did live in your house," Rein amusingly thought, "You would have been like brothers."

The words were carefree but it sent a silent sadness to the Master of the Black Wings. If it happened just as Rein had said, then maybe they would have been on even ground with each other. Bright might not be so bitter and Shade might not be so careful in his actions 'slipping out' so as the people wouldn't know that he's Eclipse.

"Maybe we could have," he replied wistfully.

"Speaking of brother... I didn't know Bright had a sister. Poor girl, she must have been very young when their parents departed."

Shade almost lost his footing, "Y-You mean Altezza?"

" _Altezza_ _,_ " Rein tried the name, "Listen, I'm sorry again if me and Fine barged in like that. It looks like you were having a talk with Bright earlier this day – "

"That's no problem," Shade said casually, "It's all water under the bridge."

"But – "

"Shhh," Shade quickly hushed, pulling Rein's hand down on the ground, "A senior," he mouthed just as a guy passed them. He didn't notice the pair hiding in the bushes and when he moved on a different direction, they continued. They encountered more seniors along the way but they decided not to confront them to not complicate the matters.

"There's plenty of them..." Rein noticed.

"Then we must be near at their hiding spot."

"Oh, I remember. You were going to tell me where this 'plausible place' is."

Shade pointed at the centre of a forest clearing, "Right there."

And true enough, the flag was there.

"Now all we need is a distraction –"

A loud sound veered the attention of the posting guards and they went to check it, leaving one behind. Shade quickly looked at Rein and she immediately knew what to do. The boy let himself appear on the horizon, catching the attention of the remaining guard. As soon as the senior advanced towards Shde, Rein ran on the opposite direction to finally secure the flag.

A little bit more. Just a little bit more... Just a millimetre away and she would catch the flag and claim victory.

Meanwhile, on Fine's side of the game, she and her classmates assigned on defence were getting bored. One suggested to scout the perimeters 'just to make sure' and so the two went out to observe the borders, leaving three of them. After some time, ringing bells resounded from far off areas indicating that the other matches had ended and teams had already won.

They noticed that the two weren't coming back any sooner. They speculated and guessed and eventually decided that the other two would look for their lost comrades, leaving Fine alone on her post. She obliged to their plead that whatever may happen she would not move in her place and bribed her with the promise of sweets when the game ends.

Some minutes later, the bushes moved in the shadows of the forest.

"Guys? Is that you? If you're messing with me because I hate ghosts I'm gonna whack you all with the stick I'm holding!" she warned to the shadow.

"Fine?" a voice called her name though it did not belong to any of her classmates. In fact, it belonged to a senior whom Fine rejected – Noche.

"Noche?" she asked as the boy emerged and shyly walked towards her. When he saw the stick, he put his arms in a surrendering position.

"Please try not to sort in violence," he said.

Fine smiled good-naturedly. Despite the rejection, they remained friends, "Why would I? You're an enemy afterall," she joked.

"Y-Y-You know if you asked I would gladly hand you my ribbon and walk away..." Noche confessed, letting Fine know that he still has some feelings for her though he didn't say it at her face for he was staring at the rocky ground.

The girl felt her cheeks warm up with the statement, "I-I don't know – "

Noche met her eyes then – it was a sad one, "I know Fine. It hurts but I know..." He respected her decision and honoured the fact that his feelings were denied. The senior thought that he just wanted to tell her that he was still willing to wait; but Fine was obviously flustered at his out of nowhere declaration. He gulped and tried to regain the light atmosphere, "Besides, I'm here to win this game."

Fine blinked and giggled awkwardly, "You know I'm a strong fortress to conquer; I will not yield easily."

"Even for a snack?"

"I was promised with sweets!"

"Figures," Noche smiled at her, "Then let me win by another mean."

"By fighting?"

The senior laughed, "No! I mean by brains. Tell me a riddle and if I answer it correctly, you'll hand me the flag. Deal?"

"Deal!" they shook their hands.

"Hmmm..." Fine thought, "I should give you a good riddle. A difficult one... Aha! I got one! Ready?"

Noche nodded. It was nice talking to Fine again. They haven't spent much in school since they were already busy with their studies and extracurricular activities.

"Okay here it goes: _You didn't choose me as your first friend. Neither did you want me as your enemy. We play and make amends as we tread on a lady's symphony. What am I?_ "

"Oh, tricky," Noche commented, "'A lady's symphony?' Maybe it has to do with a girl? Something a girl has. Ummm..."

"I'll only give you three times to guess."

"Alright. Is it a doll?"

"Nope."

"No? Then... make-up?"

Fine had a weird face upon hearing that, "No! What made you say that?"

"It's because – ugh. I'm not doing it right, now I only have one guess left."

The red-haired girl grinned.

"Hey... I think I've got it..."

"Are you sure Noche?"

"Yeah. It's not much on the what but it's a who."

' _Uh-oh'_ Fine internally said.

"The answer to the riddle is – "

 _Dingdong...! Dingdong...! Dingdong...!_

The chiming bells rang in their area. Their match has already been decided and the winner is Fine's class. All around the forest, whoops of joy was heard from the juniors. A particular classmate ran around, announcing that Rein got the flag. Everyone was celebrating.

"Fiddlesticks!" Noche said and Fine thought how amusing his 'curse' word is. A fiddle is just like a violin. The phrase made sense to the senior, "And I was about to answer the riddle! The right answer was _sister!_ "

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Fine exclaimed, "Correct!"

With a friendly pat on the shoulder, the girl said goodbye to Noche as she ran to see her own sister. She saw her being lifted up on their classmate's shoulders, cheering her name and soon she joined them, feeling very proud of Rein.

* * *

Lione was still flushed from their game when she entered her room that she shares with Sophie. Her roommate wasn't there because she was informed that her brother was at the hospital of the island because he was sick. That's why Auler didn't participate in the first activity.

The orange haired girl decided to take a quick shower to refresh her body and so she did. After a while, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a new set of clothes. She blow dried her hair and proceeded in brushing it.

"Hm? Where's my hair tie?" she loudly asked as she worried that she misplaced it, "I think I have an extra one in my bag..."

She opened the closet and took out her bag in the hopes of finding another hair tie but what she saw was an unfamiliar thing in her belongings. The girl carefully lifted it up and examined the object. It was a little black box with complementing violet and silver designs accompanied by a lock in the middle.

"It looks like a toy."

Then it made a creepy sound, startling her and even before she could regain herself, the lock snapped open and something popped out. It was a black tiny creature with big elfish ears and a hat tipped with a black sun that was suspiciously similar with the symbol in the Sun Mansion.

"Bumo... bumo... bumo..." it said.

Lione laughed nervously, "I-It was just a jack-in-a-box, silly me," she touched the toy, "It's actually cute."

However, the innocent girl didn't see the black aura that penetrated her finger when she made contact with the toy. All of a sudden, she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her beautiful soulful eyes that resemble those of a lioness became black merciless orbs. 'Lione' glanced at her clothes.

"How disgusting –bumo."

'She' chose a black lacy dress and wore it. 'She' also let her hair down and took in her appearance in the mirror with satisfaction. Suddenly, Tio came into the room.

"Hey sis!" he greeted enthusiastically, "Heard you won over the seniors! You class is having a party at the gardens! What are you still doing here? Come on – "

Tio stopped his sentence when he saw how different his 'sister' looked like.

"Uh... Are you trying a new look?"

But 'Lione' just stared at him and smiled menacingly. No, this is not his sister. He tried to form his words, a demand from what was going on but the thing was controlling his sister passed him without so much a glance.

"It's time to have some fun-bumo," 'she' muttered with glee.

* * *

 **And the last arc have finally opened! Hm, I think it's going too fast... What do you think? But basically Shade's mission is to: get Princess Grace's Crown; Altezza's Necklace and Boomo's Box. So yeah... xD**

 **Next Chapter: Day Two of the school's trip and an advice on how to steal the twin's heart!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter: Victory for the junior team in Capture the Flag and the appearance of Boomo's Box!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Are you still alive Auler?" Shade greeted his friend as he walked in the room. He saw Auler sitting on the hospital bed and was already picturing the white walls. Auler didn't notice Shade until he picked up his camera and laid it down on a nearby drawer.

"You should be resting," Shade informed him as he placed the basket of fruit that he bought on the table.

"I am resting," Auler said, "It's just a real loss that I can't participate in this day's activity but on the other hand it's a good thing too."

Shade picked an apple and started to peel its skin with a hand knife, "Good thing? You mean Altezza?"

Upon hearing her name, Auler visibly glowed. Yesterday, when Shade visited his sick friend to check him up and tell him some news about their victory in capturing the flag, Auler gave him the details on how he ended up in the hospital. And every single detail was centered around on Altezza. Every. Single. One. From her looks, mean but sweet demeanor and how she took care of him until Sophie came.

"I really have this feeling that we met somewhere before and I mean this. I'm not saying this just to sound like a hopeless romantic," Auler said as he looked on the sea from his window as if this held the answer to his unsettled feelings.

Shade rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, you already sound like a completely, hopelessly, corny, love-sick romantic based on everything I heard yesterday."

"Do you think I have a shot?"

"Dude. She's Bright's sister," Shade reminded him. He went along with Altezza's cover story but because of this, a lot of questions were raised from the curious student body. All the while, Altezza would answer the intriguing questions with finesse without giving out too much information about herself or with Bright. It was amazing how the Dancing Statue could keep up with her lie, taping it with another story and lay it out as if it's actually real.

Auler shook his head, "So what if she's Bright's little sister? I bet he's the type of big brother that wants his sister to be happy. I would want Sophie's happiness as well if I were in his shoes."

"Quite a guess. How do you know that if you hadn't actually talked to him?"

"Maybe because I have a similar friend," Auler said as he eyed him. Even his friend caught up the semblance of Shade and Bright's presence. The violet-haired boy momentarily stopped his peeling at this realization then pointed the knife towards the photographer.

"Well, I know _I_ wouldn't want you to date my little sister."

"First, I'm offended. You know I'm a decent guy. Second, Milky's way too young for me."

"I'm just saying that you need to be careful with her," Shade seriously said, the humor in his eyes now gone. The statement was the closest thing he could say to his friend without revealing vital points, like well, Altezza is really a statue.

Auler seemed to get the message though with confusion and a blurred apprehension on what was really going on. He was about to ask what his friend had meant by that but Shade was already standing up saying it's time for him to go. The amethyst-eyed boy patted him on his shoulder, told him to get well soon and handed him the skinless apple.

The patient marveled at how Shade peeled the apple perfectly and how deft he was with the hand knife. Auler knew that no ordinary human could do that unless you're a skilled chef. Now that he thought about it, he actually didn't sense that Shade got into the room earlier because he had always moved quietly like a cat. Auler smiled sadly.

' _I only know so little about Shade,'_ he thought, recalling all of the experiences he shared with his mysterious colleague, _'Just like how little I know about his warning about being careful around Altezza'_

* * *

"Why are you holding some cards, Bright? Are you making a magic trick?" Fine asked their representative when she saw him at the hotel's lobby.

"No…" Bright replied for the nth time. Almost all of their classmates had asked that question. If anyone would know how to do a magic trick that would be Shade's other identity – the Phantom Thief Eclipse, "You need to pick a card then – "

"So you _are_ doing a magic trick!" Fine excitedly exclaimed.

"I said no. Would you let me finish the sentence first?" he politely asked.

"Okay."

"Thank you," Bright said, "You need to pick a card, show it to me and I'll tell you who's your partner for the next activity which is named Stop – Answer – Grab a Sticker."

"Because you stop at a point, answer a question and get a sticker," Fine remembered, "Most pair with stickers wins."

"That's right. Now, would you mind picking a card?"

Fine hovered her fingers over the face-down cards, "Who thought of this?"

"The council. They said having the normal draw-lots was boring so they made the representative of each class do this. It has something to do with Chiffon's fascination about statistical probability."

"I see…" Fine said as she finally took the card from the far left of the deck, "A queen red of hearts does anyone have that?"

Bright mentally sorted out the previous cards that were picked, "None," he confidently stated, "I'll tell you who's your partner when I bump into you or I'll post the pairings on the bulletin board before lunch."

Fine giggled, "S-Sure."

"What's funny? I think I properly explained the procedures to you."

The girl bravely bit her lip as she suppressed the laugh, "I-It's just that… you used the word 'bump'!"

"What about it?" Bright asked, his dark red eyes frowning.

The fellow red-eyed girl continued her chuckle, "You don't look like a person who uses such words…" Fine caught her belly from the laughter and smiled at their representative, "Good luck on those!"

Bright was left with his mouth twitched in a mix of an amused and vexed smile. He shook his head and continued his task. About sometime later, when Bright was only handling two cards, he found Shade. He said the same instructions to the thief and Shade unceremoniously picked the card to the right. Before he could see turn it up to see what it is, the inspector spoke.

"I have an information about the whereabouts of Altezza's necklace."

Shade's face turned into its business mode, "And that is?"

"It's just like she said. It's here on this island but more specifically, it's located in a local museum."

Shade smiled thinly, " _Of course_ it's in a museum. Is it the Prominence Archive?"

Bright nodded, "The very one that we'll be visiting tomorrow for the school's third activity but it's not on display."

"But then, we'll find a way to steal it, right? Breaking in a museum is one of my specialty."

"No."

"No?" Shade echoed, confused. And here, he thought it was going to be an effortless work this time.

"I heard that it's going to be auctioned tomorrow night. So the necklace would be long gone from the museum that we're supposed to be going because it would have been placed somewhere else."

"Where's the auction site?"

"In Four Clover Hotel," Bright replied.

Shade whistled, "Elite's hanging place."

"You got that right. Luckily for me, I have a privilege pass for the auction because the police would be handling the security. How about you? How will you get in?"

Shade grinned, "I've got my ways," he said suggestively, "Besides, we can't steal the necklace in the middle of an auction, not if we're a two-man team."

"It's too risky and the area is too enclosed," Bright agreed, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Are you insulting me?" Shade said, "I _always_ have a ton of ideas in this skull but it all depends on several factors like who will take the necklace."

"You mean who will buy the necklace from the auction?" Bright clarified.

"Yes. I'll do some research on the possible bidders and would ask my mother to send me the layout of the Four Clover Hotel. For now, let's enjoy our activity," Shade said as he waved his card between his fingers. In one swift movement, he flicked the card in the same position, revealing a red queen of hearts.

Bright examined it, recognized the similar card to another person and looked at Shade, "Your partner is Fine," he declared.

The young inspector then took a peek at the remaining card – his card.

"And I'm with Rein," Bright said.

"Actually, about Fine and Rein…" Shade then said.

"What about them?"

Shade played with his card, letting it disappear and reappear on his fast hands. Although he does this, he was staring at a point on the wall beside Bright. The thief was clearly stalling the time.

"I don't have the whole day, Shade."

The card vanished in the air as Shade tucked his hands in his pockets, "Well, remember that other thing that Princess Grace mentioned?"

"Other thing? Oh, I see. It's about stealing the crown."

"Bingo," Shade said as he pointed at Bright with his middle and forefinger. Between it was the card, "How can one exactly 'steal a heart'? Should I manipulate their feelings so that I might get the pieces?"

"Like having them fall in love with you? Then breaking their hearts in the process?" Bright calmly assessed the possible outcome. He was wondering why Shade had bothered asking him about this. Surely, he could easily capture the hearts of the twins, right?

"Maybe… but let's try not to break anyone's heart."

"That's inevitable," the blonde boy argued.

"It could be true but can we really interpret as stealing their hearts into making them fall in love with me? Why would Princess Grace want that? Can't it be seen in another context?"

"It's the usual metaphor used but let's see… What's the closest thing to love?"

"Like?" Shade guessed.

"No. That's too shallow."

"Affection?"

"Too generalized."

"Then what is it?"

"…I think it is _trust_ ," Bright said, almost whispering the word.

Shade cocked his head on one side, noticing his companion's behavior but decided not to comment about it, "That'll do. With love, you need to entrust yourself to the other person and this goes to families, friends, and lovers. Now the question is do the twins trust me that much to steal their hearts away?" he faced Bright, "Never thought I would say this but thank you."

"Spare me your gratitude. Now I'm an accomplice in taking a valuable crown."

The Master of the Black Wings chuckled at that. He found the idea of the stiff, goes-by-the-rules inspector helping in a crime hilarious. The next thing he knew, Bright was already laughing with him. It was a good feeling – two boys snickering at such a weird scenario and in the first place, it wasn't really that funny at all.

They didn't know that they were slowly unraveling the bonds of friendship and camaraderie between them.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The second activity begins!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter: Bright gave an advice on how to steal the twin's heart and a partial plan was revealed on how to get Altezza's necklace**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Later on that day, Bright posted the pairings for the next activity on Soleil Hotel's board located on the lobby. Their class' paper was beside other pinned announcements that the other representatives have placed there beforehand. All of the parchments were arranged according to the year levels and sections so the students wouldn't have a hard time finding their name and their assigned partner.

Fine did in fact, easily saw her name but as she looked on the board, her big appetite was suddenly lost. Even the warm waffles on her hand felt cold under her fingers. She drew near the board, squinted at the paper, read who was her partner for the Stop – Answer – Get a Sticker Activity once… twice… thrice… and then another one since she cannot believe the coincidence of seeing her name besides _his_ name.

 _'M-My partner is Shade?!'_ she finally screamed in her head when the fact was finally absorbed by her brain.

There was an equal joy and horror when she finally accepted the pairing because even though she voiced out her concern about Shade being Eclipse on that first night, she still can't sort out her feelings for the boy. Now, she did say she liked Shade on that very same night but she firmly believes that this will just come to pass; she _hopes_ it would come to pass.

However, the evidences were piled up against her. For the longest time, Fine tried so much to see Shade as a friend 'nothing more and nothing less' but she also can't help but to notice him _even_ when she's not actually looking for him. Her eyes seemed to be wired to glance at his seat when they're in class, her ears would perk up to his voice, she would flinch at his casual touch and all along her heart would ba-dump, ba-dump in an unsteady beat. Heck, she even tries to look at least decent in front of him when she herself doesn't mind if any other person would gawk at the frostings around her mouth. Fine even desperately attempts to be on her best behavior so that Shade wouldn't feel off around her… even though it was clear he has feelings for Rein.

The list goes on but it is centered in one undeniable truth: whatever she's feeling right now is messing with the balance of her life.

This is just one of the few things that she doesn't confide with Rein because she wanted to figure this out on her own and to save her from the embarrassment that it might bring. Still, setting these excuses aside, the main reason is that she's afraid… Afraid of what? Afraid that someone may say…

 _'That I really like Shade,'_ Fine's mind said and she nearly choked on her waffle, _'No – I do like him a-as a person! As a friend!'_ she defended herself (still denying and dismissing her feelings) as she took a big bite of her waffle to make a statement.

"Hey, Fine."

Now she really did choke on the waffle. Fine coughed as she tried to breathe and pounded her chest to let out the plugged food in her throat. Her caller acted fast, positioning himself behind her and locked her into his arms. He placed his hands on her stomach, thrusting it upwards with force for a few times.

The undigested waffle was spitted out by the girl and she stood so, _so_ still at her latest embarrassment and with Shade witnessing it, no less!

"Sorry about that," the boy said. Shade was too stealthy for his liking.

The girl was still frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" Shade asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. His eyebrows were knitted in concern as he saw how pale her face is, "Do you need a water or something?"

This let Fine snapped back into reality and she quickly shook her head.

She coughed, "Um… T-Thank you."

At those two words, Shade was transported back when Fine told her gratitude for Eclipse when he found her running in the shadows, scared beyond her wit.

His reply to her in that moment was saving damsels in distress was part of his job but he uttered a "You're welcome" this time around although a tiny part of him wanted to give Fine a hint of who he is when night comes.

"Were you looking for Rein?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm looking for you."

"Y-You were?"

"I am," the boy confirmed, "We're partners for the activity, right?"

"Oh yeah! R-Right!"

Shade observed Fine's fidgeting hands on the sides of her shorts, the way she doesn't direct her eyes on him and her unusual stuttering. Her behavior is a complete 180° whenever he is Eclipse – she would point a finger on him, shamelessly glare directly on his eyes and voice out her complaints about him as a "low thief" with some warnings not to add her sister to his collection of "play things".

The sneaky thief covered his grin behind his hand. First off, he doesn't consider Rein as such. He genuinely likes her and just for the record, he isn't much of a playboy that Fine thinks he is. Second, he was keeping his laughter from seeing Fine spitting out that waffle. He was raised to be a gentleman, he doesn't want to add the shame that the girl is already experiencing. His mother would scold him if he did. And lastly, he was amused at having a view on Fine's different sides.

 _'How come she behaves differently when I'm like this – typical schoolboy Shade and when I'm the Phantom Thief Eclipse?'_ he thought, _'In the end, it's still just me.'_

They treaded the path towards the venue of the second activity. Shade's hands were tucked in his pants' pockets as he walked while Fine silently stood besides him, obviously keeping her distance away. If he was Eclipse right now, he would close the distance in an instant, shove himself into her personal bubble and would ask what's wrong on his annoying half-serious manner. He would have done that but he restrained himself because he wasn't just Eclipse – he was also Shade. Him being Shade meant that he had to respect Fine's decision on not talking to him.

Still, he couldn't bear her silence. He knew she wasn't the type to just clam up like that...

"Fine?" he called her as he moved almost unnoticeably closer to her.

"Yes?"

Why was he calling her out again? He can't remember actually… just that he wanted to hear her voice.

Again, if he were Eclipse, he would have easily commanded her to talk and she would comply though Fine would spice it up with insults.

"Are you enjoying the buffet area of the hotel?"

He got her with the question as she regained herself for a few seconds.

"It was the best!" she declared, "All the foods were big and stuffy. And I could try out different cuisines!" she grinned.

The boy laughed at her simple joy. Fine would always be fine as long as she thinks about food. Shade knows that her priority goes a little something like this: (1) her family and friends; (2) food and (3) sports though at the same time he couldn't read her actions or her feelings. He wasn't good at –

 _'Wait. Isn't this a perfect time to steal her heart?'_ he suddenly thought, _'But how?'_

Before the thief could come up with a plan, Fine spoke.

"Hey, Shade."

"Yeah?"

"Er… um…"

"Shade~!"

Fine and Shade turned to the caller and saw Lione coming towards them. Right off the bat, Fine knew something was wrong with her friend and it does not involve the black dress or her hair being laid down… It was entirely something else.

Lione un-shamelessly took Shade's arm and looked up at him, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you – bumo!"

"Bumo?" Fine and Shade echoed, though the ginger haired girl continued to smile at the thief. She then directed her attention to Fine and the latter saw the difference in her friend's eye.

 _'Were Lione's eyes always black?'_ she thought.

"Fine," Lione said, "Can I exhange your card with mine – bumo?" She said as she pressed her body closer to Shade's.

"Wha-what are you – "

The girl took Fine's card without any permission and replaced it with her own. She looked at Fine like she was a lioness that had just trapped her prey but when she smiled again and it was gone. Lione patted Fine's cheek as if she's an obedient child and once more glanced at Shade's way.

"Now, I'm paired with you," Lione declared as she traced her fingers around Shade's chest. However, the boy caught her hand and glared at her.

"I don't know what's going on with you," Shade said icily, " But I'd appreciate it if you give Fine's card back."

Lione smiled even wider, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind… right – bumo?"

Fine kept her constricting heart at bay. She had no right to feel this way. She had no place to even stand up and say no. The red-haired girl clutched her chest and smiled at them as best and as honest as she could.

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" she said.

The thing that was possessing Lione internally smirked. It could feel the jealousy, lie and pain coming from the ruby-eyed girl. If it continues like this, it'll easily move according to its will without needing a vessel.

"See~" Lione said as she pulled Shade away from Fine, "It's not a big deal anyway – bumo."

Shade looked over to Fine who was still smiling after them. He wanted Lione to release him so he could go to Fine and ask her how she really feels but his new partner had a strange strength he couldn't know was possible. Then, he hoped that Fine would change her mind since he actually wanted to spend more time with her. Besides, he wanted to know what she'd been trying to say before Lione showed up.

 _'Why bother being nice to me when you like Rein?'_

That was the question Fine was about to ask before her friend showed up.

Fine continued to clutch her aching chest until she couldn't see Shade's figure anymore. In her heart, she was silently begging him to don't go. It would have been easier if he didn't show any kindness or concern for her so she would just let this feeling go away. Now, she was being irrational and was letting her heart take over but at the same time she was certain at the truth that was with her all these times:

She truly likes Shade.

She likes him very very _very_ much.

This time, she finally accepted that fact and was finally honest with herself. Now, she knew why she had ignored this emotion for so long. Yes, she was afraid. She was afraid of getting hurt. Ironically, she was experiencing it at the moment and the realization of her true feeling only contributed to the pain that she's carrying for she knew it was only a one-sided affection.

"He likes Rein," she thought over and over again until it became a mantra that her heart wanted to deny.

* * *

The second activity have already begun and Bright together with Rein is somewhat finishing the questions, riddles and dares at every stop. If they had been careful, they could have easily collected seven stickers by now but Rein always had a knack of bringing misfortune at every stops so now they were currently holding one (yes, only one) sticker.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Rein apologized to his partner as they followed the path towards the eight stop.

"That can't be help," Bright consoled her, "It's really okay if we lose."

"But I'm being such a burden."

"Actually…" the boy said as he glanced at her way, "You were pretty amusing."

Rein blushed as she remembered the embarrassment she made on the previous stops. She supposed she would be angry at Bright for making fun of her but she ended up chuckling. She was happy that Bright was entertained by her stunts, it was making him more of a boy and less of an inspector.

"Welcome to the Eight Stop!" Pastel – a senior said, "This is a Random Trivia Game. Kindly spin the wheel for a category and I'll read the trivia question to you. I'm going to give three choices for you to choose from."

Rein and Bright nodded.

"Ready? The spin!"

The arrow stopped at a picture of a monument.

"The category is landmarks," Pastel declared, "The question is: The island is well-known for the Sun Mansion where the legendary Princess Grace resided some eons ago. Originally, it held three treasures from Grace's legends. The first one is her crown. What are the other two items?"

Bright cautiously looked at Rein to see if anything catches her attention but the girl seemed to be genuinely curious to the trivia. She doesn't even know that a piece of a crown is inside of her.

"The choices are…" Pastel continued, "(a.) The Prominence and The Luché, (b.) Poomo's Box and Boomo's Box or (c.) Grace's Stones and the Blessing of the Sun.

"It's letter B," Bright quickly answered.

"And that is… Correct!" Pastel announced as he rang the victory bell, "The Sun Mansion originally held Princess Grace's Crown, Poomo's Box and Boomo's Box – all of which had a story of its own. The Prominence and Luché were lost after the mansion had a fire back then and was never found. Meanwhile, the Grace Stones and Blessing of the Sun were items that were always mentioned in Grace's lore but is yet to be found by the archaeologists."

Pastel handed them their sticker and pointed the way to the ninth station.

"Of course you would know that," Rein commented, "You're a police inspector afterall."

"Maybe at the next stop, you'll earn a sticker for our team."

"I really hope so."

Turns out she didn't. The ninth stop was a Gambler's Game and the objective of it is to have the same color of marble drawn. Basically, it was all done to luck and earlier it was mentioned that Rein tend to summon the worst of luck (at least for this day). Bright had drawn a yellow marble while Rein drawn a white one.

With only two sticker in hand, they proceeded to the tenth and last stop. Another senior, Melon, waited in his post. He smiled kindly at them.

"This station is called 'Compatibility Stop'. Pick a white board for yourselves. I'm going to ask three questions and the goal here is to have at least two matching answers to get a sticker."

Rein giggled, "This is like a game for a couple."

Melon winked at her, "Maybe it is."

"Maybe we could start this and get it over with," Bright sourly replied.

"Okay sure. First question: Which do you prefer: outdoors or indoors?"

Rein and Bright both showed their boards that bore the same answer: outdoors

"Really Bright? You like the outdoors?"

He just shrugged.

"Second question: tell your feelings through words or actions?"

Rein held up her board: Words.

Bright held up his: Actions.

"Why words?" Bright asked.

"To make everything clearer," Rein argued though she did not ask about the boy's answer. He does seem to be the type to express his feelings through persistence an work. His own occupation shows that.

"Last question!" Melon announced, "Flame or Ocean?"

Rein's board had 'Ocean' which was the same answer as Bright's. For some odd reason, Rein knew a deeper connection to the word – she just doesn't know what exactly it is. The inspector on the other hand, acknowledges Rein's portrayal of Oceanheart when he was breaking down.

"Two out of three!" Melon said, ringing the bell as a sign of victory, "Here's your sticker."

They took it and let the other two stickers fall on their palms.

"We can't even claim a price for this…" Rein muttered.

Suddenly, Bright took the stickers and removed their cover. He placed one sticker on Rein's left cheek, the other one at her right and the last sticker on her forehead. The girl blinked twice before actually getting what the boy has done. And even before she could get mad, she was already laughing with Bright.

She took the sticker on her forehead an placed it on Bright's nose.

"I am pretty amusing," she said, quoting from the line he said earlier.

"Indeed you are," he replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Marking the third day for the seven-day school trip!**


End file.
